Cascade
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: One day Madoka Amano meets Ginga Hagane and takes an immediate liking to him. But his mind is set on blading. What happens when she meets Kyoya Tategami?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the front desk of my dads shop, 'who boring' I thought. It was Friday night and I could be Doing way better things that just waiting for someone to come in. My dad owns a shop where he fixes beyblades, but just recently he took up another job. He just left yesterday for a trip for work, it sounded more like a vacation the way he put it. So now I have to tend to the house and shop, I don't mind, but I could be doing other things. I sighed a lifted my head off the table hearing the door open. 'Who in their right mind get there bey fixed at three AM?! A boy my age walked in with an older boy. "Excuse us but-"

"Can you fix my Pegasus!?" the redheaded boy cut off the older looking one. He placed a bey on the counter in front of me.

"Your bey is...is..." The bey had all sorts of dents and scratches, "When was the last time you got him fixed!"

"Maybe like two or three weeks, hehe" the boy steeped back. I took his and the other boys beys down stairs to my work area.

"Hikaru?" My friend was resting on the coach, "I paying yo to help; not sleep!" Hikaru groaned and stood up. She took Eagle from me and took the boy named Tsubasa over to her work space, while I sat with Ginga looking over my shoulder. 'Now that I think about it Ginga is kinda cute...very cute. Too bad he doesn't Pegasus here more often. I wounder if he goes to my school, I haven't noticed him before or that other guy. Maybe they're new in town.'

A couple hours later we sent the boys on their way. "Madoka, Madoka!" Hikaru sat fown next to me.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"I need you to take this bey to the owner."

"What!?" Hikaru explained to me that my father was trying this new thing to attract more customers where the bey owner drops their bey off then we take it back to the location they give us.

I walked around the loading docks looking for the warehouse. Who would want to meet someone in aw warehouse? Sounds like a good way to get kidnapped to me. I found the abandoned warehouse and steeped in. It was dark and hard to see. I bumped into creates trying to find my way to who ever was hear. 'Why would dad send me here so late?!' Then it occurred to me, this was Hikarus doing.

"Do you have my Leone?" Madoka jumped slightly and turned. A boy stood on the shadows, making it hard to see him. Madoka clutched the bey in her hand and held it out for the boy. He took it and eyed my belt. "Your a blader? Well then, meet me here tomorrow same time."

"N-no wait I'm not a blader!" The boy didn't listen and walked away. I'm not a blader, what do I do!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lookie here, it's an update XD sorry for not updating for so long.**

After returning to the shop that night I decided the best to do was…

"Come on Madoka, you can't hind under your bed forever!"

"Yes I can." My muffled voice answered.

"Just because some guy challenged you to bey battle with him doesn't mean you have to hide forever! Just go battle him and loose then come back and make me dinner. It's that simple."

"NO! And why would I make you dinner?"

"Cause you love me." Hikaru smiled and grabbed my ankle. She pulled me out from under the bed and sat next to me. "Listen, if you want I'll go with you. To make sure everything goes alright, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, you go to bed and I see you tomorrow."

"Bye…"

"Night." Hikari left and I got to my knees. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Man freaking out really takes a lot out of you. I pulled myself off the floor, deciding it was time to change and get some rest. So after changing into some pajamas and lying down and began to think of ways to wiggle my way out of battling the guy from the loading docks. But then I began thinking of Ginga. _Ginga he's cute-I mean, what am I thinking!? I only just met the guy tonight. Still though he seemed like a nice guy and Tsubasa and Hikaru seemed to hit it off nicely too. _I laughed a little to myself and rolled onto my side. For a moment I had stopped worrying about the boy from the docks, and just worried about Ginga.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and pain in the pit of my stomach. "I'm just nervous, that's all." I told myself and got out of bed. After showering and dressing I went upstairs to open up the shop. Except when I got there two figures were already sitting in the shop. "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in!"

Ginga smiled, "The doors were unlocked." _Hikaru didn't lock up when she left? _

"Why are you here though?"

"Oh, Hikaru told us about what happened last night and I'm happy to help you out" Ginga smiled at me.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"With my Storm Pegasus of course!" He smiled once more while holding out his bey. "I'll battle this guy for you Madoka, so don't you worry!" I smiled and thanked him. I grabbed my wrist though when pain shot from my elbow to my wrist.

**(Time skip. The battle.) Normal POV.**

Madoka, Hikaru, Ginga and Tsubasa all walked into the abandoned ware house. "Madoka, how come you battle?"

"Fixing beys is more my thing" she laughed slightly "I'm no bladder."

"Hikaru do you battle?" Tsubasa looked at the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, me and my Storm Aquario." She smiled and showed Tsubasa her bey.

"We'll have to battle one time, your Aquario vs. my Eagle."

"Speaking of battling where is this guy? I wanna battle!" Ginga exclaimed with impatience. After his little string of complaints two sets of footsteps were herd coming towards them. There stood a sky blue eyed boy with forest green hair spiked above his head and another boy with brown hair, orange bangs and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" The green haired one asked bluntly.

"I'm Ginga Hagane, who are you?"

"My name is Kyoya Tategami and this is Nile." Kyoya glanced around for the girl he had seen the night before. Smiling slightly he found her behind the silver haired one. "You" He pointed at her, "I asked to battle you not that guy!"

"She's not a bladder, so you'll have to settle with me. Or maybe you're afraid to battle me."

"As if. My Rock Leone will crush you!"

"Okay then let's start this battle. 3."

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for updates taking so long. (Virtual hug) forgive me friends.**

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" **(I will try my best to write this battle scene.)** Both beys went flying and landed near their owner's feet. Leone, understanding his owner, went to attack Pegasus immediately. Ginga, who had been thinking up a battle plan, was taken back slightly. _Kyoya doesn't seem to have a plan for this; he's just attacking viciously like an animal. _Ginga thought, _but that's where I'll get him, if he's too reckless he's bound to make a mistake somewhere._

Kyoya ground his teeth together, "Leone, attack Pegasus full force, now!" Leone obeyed his master and speed towards his opponent, slamming into the blue bey and pushing it backwards. _Who does this guy think he is? Just walking in here and declaring that I was going to battle him, that girl has a bey, even if she's no good at blading; no one refuses to battle me._ Kyoya growled in anger.

Ginga appeared to be in shock for a moment before calling Pegasus to attack back. "Go on Pegasus you can do it!" The bey's spirt **(is that what it is? I'm not sure.) **Appeared as a winged horse and raced towards Leone, who waited. Pegasus reared onto its hind legs and Leone appeared to be on his hind legs also fighting back. The beys collided.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya pushed his bey. Finally Pegasus was pushed back upwards into the air.

"Go Pegasus, special move, Starburst Attack!" Pegasus glowed light blue as it went diving back towards Leone. Kyoya's sharp blue eyes widened slightly as he watched.

"Leone dodge it quickly!" Surprising Leone managed to move in time. Pegasus slammed into the concrete ground.

"Pegasus!" Ginga cried out a Pegasus slammed into the ground. Madoka gasped, she had her small laptop out collecting data, and she could practically see pieced of Pegasus's Fusion Wheel breaking off in small chunks. Kyoya smirked, he had just won, and he knew it. Suddenly after the smoke cleared Pegasus was shown barley spinning.

"What? Pegasus shouldn't be spinning!"

"Kyoya…" Nile warned, noticing his friends anger increase.

"Fine then, Pegasus is barley spinning as it is." Leone spun in place, "my special move will send you flying, Leone Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Leone began to make a twister.

"No way, Leones going to make a twister to send Pegasus flying" Hikaru watched with interest.

"Kyoya you can't use your special move in here, the building isn't stable enough-"

"Shut up Nile I know what I'm doing." Kyoya barked. Leones twisted caused the winds to pick up and the building to rattle. Madoka struggled to stand in place.

"Come on we have to leave now before the building falls apart all together" Tsubasa began to lead Hikaru out.

"Not without Ginga!" Madoka turned back to the boys. "You guys go on I'll get Ginga." Hikaru and Tsubasa left.

"Kyoya stop it!" Ginga shouted. Kyoya, who had become self-aware of his surroundings, called off Leone. But the building continued to rattle and shake. Ginga and Kyoya retrieved their beys.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Nile shouted and the four make their break towards an exit. Ginga grabbed Madoka's wrist and they ran together. When they made it outside the building was in the midst of falling apart and debris was going everywhere. Ginga let go of Madoka's wrist to push Nile out of a falling crates path. Kyoya had begun to back up with widened eyes. Madoka had been standing near the loading docks edge when she felt someone bump into her she was pushed back and tripped over the edge.

"Madoka," Hikaru called, "help her she can't swim!" Ginga running towards the edge was the last thing she saw before diving into the freezing water. Madoka tried her best to keep her head above the water, but the winds had also created some waves. Her body was forced under the water. Then she saw a figure making its way towards her, _Ginga_ she thought.

**Don't worry I don't plan on taking (Checks last time I updated the story) about four months to update…hopefully. Anyways I'm very sick so I'll be updating pretty much all my stories this week…hopefully…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished this sooner than I thought I would, yay! Also you know what song makes me cry every time? The Light Behind Your Eyes by my Chemical Romance, I was watching this amv for Attack on Titan and it was this song with Levi's squad )':**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Madoka felt a pair of arms wrap around her upper body. Ginga she thought, but soon realized this person was taller and well, she realized Kyoya had dived in. Kyoya swam up with her warped tightly in his arms. It was then she realized they were getting further and further away from the loading docks. "Wh-what? Why are we so far away?!" She panicked slightly.

"Stop moving and relax" Kyoya growled, struggling to keep her in his arms. "The currents just pushing us back, if you calm down and wait I'm sure that boat will help us. Besides were only a couple miles away." Madoka calmed down and looked over Kyoya's shoulder. Sure enough there was a large boat sail not far away from the two. By the looks of the large crates, she decided it must've been a shipping boat. Madoka awkwardly shifted in Kyoya's hold, "so you were the one that jumped to get me not Ginga?"

"Ginga was going for it, but I was closer, so you know." _This is so awkward…what now? _Kyoya asked himself. "So you're not a blader?"

"Not really, I just enjoy fixing beys more. Later you should stop by the shop; I'll look at Leone for you."

"I don't have time for that Leone and I have to keep training for the World Championships."

"But the World Championships are months away and it's not good to keep Leone in poor condition-"

"Listen I don't want your help, I can take care of Leone myself!" Before Madoka could respond the boats horn blew. The large ship was passing by and a younger boy was waving at them from the deck.

"Hey! Do you guys want a lift? The captain said he'd drop you off at Metal Cities loading docks with me." The boy was younger than them with mint green hair and big brown eyes.

After climbing aboard the boy introduced himself as Kenta. "So what were you guys doing in the water?"

"Kyoya over there destroyed one of the warehouses with his bey's special move." Madoka smiled at Kenta. "Why are you traveling to Metal City?"

"I actually live there; I was just in the next city over competing in a tournament. But I heard this really strong blader named Ginga Hagane was in Metal City with his partner Tsubasa Otori. And I've got to battle with them!"

Madoka smiled "I'm sure Ginga would love to battle with you. When we get to the city I'll take you to meet him."

"Wait so you know him? That's so cool!"

"Ginga's not that strong" Kyoya crossed his arms from where he sat in the corner.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous." Kenta smiled before going to lean on the edge of the rail. Madoka sat by Kyoya in the corner. "I wonder how much longer until we get home."

"Were about a half hour away" Kyoya replied. Madoka looked off towards the setting sun, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It would be dark by the time they got back.

"Kyoya?" Madoka asked in a low voice, "why did you want to battle me in the first place?"

"hmm?" Madoka could swear his cheeks flashed soft pink, "n-no reason in particular." Madoka lied her head against her knees while looking at him.

Finally the three made it to the city. Kenta had to head home right away, leaving Kyoya and Madoka alone to walk. The walk was painfully silent for Madoka, making her feel strange and again she felt a pain in her chest. _why does this pain keep coming back?_ "This is it..." she trailed off.

"Oh...already. That was fast" Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eye._ I want to stay...but why? _kyoya turned to leave, but Madoka stopped him.

"Kyoya do you want to come in and dry off and stuff?"

" Sure" he shrugged, trying not to show that her really wanted to stay. Soon the both of them were sitting on her sofa with blankets wrapped around there damp bodies. Kyoya didn't know why but he falling for this girl, even if he had just met her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Madoka woke up to the song of the shops phone ringing, she got up and groggily answered it. "Hello?"

"MADOKA, OMG, THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!" Madoka pulled the phone away from her ear when Hikaru began yelling and put it on speaker. "You're safe! Omg, Ginga was so worried about you last night, I told him that you were going to be okay and made him go back to my apartment to calm down before he dived in after you. But I stayed back long enough to see Kyoya save you and help you onto that boat."

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Kyoya is safe too-"

"Who cares about Kyoya? He's just some bladder that preys on weaker bladers, or so I've heard. Anyways it's his fault all this happened."

"Yeah, but he saved me after all."

"Whatever, he is not important right now. Once Ginga wakes up he'll want to come over. So have breakfast ready!" Hikaru hung up. Madoka sighed and entered to kitchen to prepare breakfast for her friends.

Madoka hadn't noticed him, but Kyoya had been standing around the corner listening to Madokas and Hikaru's conversation. _Not important…_Kyoya thought bitterly. _Who cares about Kyoya? Humph, lots of people care about me for your information Hikaru! Wait, I'm talking to myself again…and everything is echoing…Weird. _Kyoya sighed and went to grab his shoes. He was all dry by now, but unfortunately his shoes were still soggy. "Just my luck" he sighed.

"Kyoya where are you going?" Madoka appeared in the doorway. "Don't you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No." Kyoya walked to the shops front doors, except they opened before he could open them. Ginga, Hikaru and Tsubasa were standing outside. Ginga had been the one to open the door and looked confused.

"Kyoya, why are you here?" He asked.

"He stayed the night with me" Madoka walked up to the group, "Now, I made breakfast. So come in and have some!" Madoka smiled brightly. Kyoya blushed and followed her to the kitchen where the table was set with three large plates of pancakes sat waiting to be eaten. Everyone sat down and Ginga wasted no time in digging in. Tsubasa ate in silence and listened to the everyone chitchat. Kyoya sat slowly eating his share of the food.

"So" Ginga lowered her voice and let Hikaru's compliments about the food enable anyone else for hearing. "Why is Kyoya still here?"

"I can't just make him leave!" Madoka whispered harshly, "what is wrong with you Ginga?"

"Nothing, just, you could've been seriously hurt because of him and personally I think he had no reason to stay here any longer." Before Madoka could respond to Ginga's unusual behavior towards someone, Kyoya stood up with his hands placed on the table; causing it to shake a bit.

"Ginga!" He growled, "If you're going to talk about me, at least have the decency to leave to room so I don't hear you!" Kyoya glared at Ginga from across the table.

"Whoa, Kyoya calm down. You're getting worked up about nothing that serious-"

"Shut up Hikaru I heard you on the phone" Kyoya glared at her also. "And for your information, people do care about me!"

"Kyoya…"

"People care!" Kyoya shouted once more. After a few deep breaths Kyoya became red in embarrassment of his outburst. Realization dawned across his face, "I-I" he stuttered, looking down with his eyes closed. He calmly left after that. Madoka had tried to follow him but Tsubasa stopped her.

"I think he just needs space for now." Madoka nodded before sitting back down. Ginga looking at his food thinking. _Why is Madoka so worried about Kyoya, anyways? She just met the guy! I've known her longer. Why do I even care? _Ginga thought for another moment.

"Hey Madoka lets go out, as in a date tonight!" Without think began speaking. "Like lets go for ice cream or something."

Madoka just looked at Ginga in shock, "Uh_... _After everything that's been happening lately. I don't think I could go out with him. For now at least."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a really short chapter I'm putting up since I haven't updated in a while. But the next chapter is being written and will defiantly be longer than this.**

Later on that day Madoka was sitting at her work bench. Ginga and the others had left some time ago, which left Madoka time to think and sort things out. _I wonder what got into Kyoya, although, Ginga was being rude. Still, he had such an outburst. _Madoka sighed, _and then Ginga asked to go out right after. Even though I would love to go on a date with Ginga…It was the way he asked, it was just…ugh this is making my head hurt._ Madoka stood up from her work and went into the kitchen for a snack. She grabbed a cookie from the plate on the counter. Next she slipped her shoes on and left the shop, maybe a walk would help clear her mind.

It was late in the evening, so not many people were out. She had planned to walk through the park, but instead somehow found her way walking towards the lead docks. When she got to the entrance she found Kyoya sitting on one of the docs. "Kyoya what are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same thing" Madoka walked up to the green haired boy and sat next to him.

"I don't really know why I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, after what happened earlier I thought maybe…"

"I'm fine." Kyoya looked at the brown haired girl.

"Why did you act like that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I heard Hikaru on while you talked with her on the phone…" Kyoya looked down and sighed. "I don't know her that well, but it kind of hurt to hear all those things. And then what Ginga said…"

"They didn't mean that-"

"They did and you know it Madoka. Every time I meet someone knew they act like I'm going to beat them up or something, or take their bey or- I don't know. They just listen to all the bad things about me." Kyoya sat for a minute with a very sad expression before reverting back to his normal fierce look. "Not that I care of course!"

"You're a confusing person Kyoya" Madoka laughed. Kyoya flashed a smile. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Hey Madoka?" Kyoya broke the silence.

"Yeah Kyoya?"

"Can we be friends?" He asked with his head lowered and a look of slight embarrassment.

Madoka laughed slightly; "I thought we already were" She smiled at him. He gave a small smile back.

"Yeah…I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

The following week Madoka found herself spending more and more time with Kyoya. He really wasn't as mean as he looked, in fact deep down he was actually a really caring person. He was always so nice to her, excluding a few rude remarks. Kyoya had even offered to help her train to use her bey more often, she declined the offer though.

"Hey Kyo- oh, Ginga you're here I wasn't expecting you." Madoka watched as Ginga walked down the stairs.

"I'm just here to apologize Madoka, for the way I treated Kyoya the last time he was here. It was a terrible thing for me to do, I was just so mad at Kyoya for what happened...you could've been hurt." Ginga looked down, ashamed with himself.

"Ginga it's okay, I forgive you. But you should be telling Kyoya this, not me."

"I tried to, he didn't listen, but I don't mind, he has every right to be mad at me." Ginga moved to lean on her work table. "Also, I'm sorry about about asking you out the other day."

"What are you talking about?" Madoka questioned.

"I shouldn't of asked you out, it was an irrational move on my part. I mean, I didn't really mean it...i only view you as a friend." Madoka felt as if a small piece of her heart had broken. She had developed a crush on him the first day she met him, but he hadn't. But she wasn't completely heartbroken over it, in fact she was somewhat okay with it.

"It's-it's okay. Were good friends and I wouldn't want to change that." Madoka gave him a small smile. "Anyways I have to go meet Kyoya at the park soon." The two exchanged their goodbyes, Ginga went home and Madoka began her walk to the park.

* * *

"Oh Hikaru, Ginga never even met to take me out." Madoka sighed, talking over the phone with Hikaru.

" I'll admit that it was a mean move to pull, but are you really that torn up about it?"

"Well, I thought I was, but really I'm not. I think, I've actually gotten over my crush on Ginga, I think I got over it a while ago." Madoka sighed, obviously confused with her emotions.

"What makes you think that?" Hikaru questioned.

"I think I've fallen for someone else…"

"Who?"

"I think you already know." Hikaru noded from her end of the line.

"Kyoya?"

"..." Madoka stays silent.

* * *

Kyoya had been sitting in a park bench waiting for madoka when he was her walk into view. He stood up with a slight smile. "Hey you're late."

"Sorry Kyoya. Where do you want to go today?"

"Well, I don't think you want to watch me beybattle again, so maybe we could just walk?" Kyoya suggested. Madoka agreed and the two began walking together.

Kyoya couldn't help but to keep glancing back at Madoka, he felt weird, like there was butterflies in his stomach. He began thinking about what Nile had said. "_Dude, you have a crush on her!" _Do I really? He questioned himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Madoka sat at her work area finishing up her repairs on Leone. Hikaru was upstairs with Tsubasa keeping an eye on the shop while she finished up her work on the beyblades. Leone was the last bey she had to finish, she collected the newly repaired beys and went up stairs. "How's it going Hikaru?"

"Fine, Kenta and his friends stopped by asking about their beys, so they'll be back later." Hikaru sat flipping through a magazine, Tsubasa sat next to her reading from his book. "Well, they're all finished" Madoka set the beys down on the counter for Hikaru to put away until Kenta and his friends came back.

"Madoka, didn't plan to go to the beach with Ginga today? You know to go before it gets too cold out." Tsubasa didn't look up from his book when he spoke.

"Actually, Ginga went out to battle at the park instead, so I figured I'd stay and catch up on work." Madoka was obviously disappointed about missing out on it though. "Unless, you guys would like to go?"

Hikaru and Tsubasa shared a glance at each other. "Sorry" Hikaru said, "but Tsubasa and I already have plans, so we'll be leaving in a bit."

"Where are you going? A date?" Madoka put a more tease like tone on the last part.

"Yeah actually we are." Tsubasa put his book down. "We've been spending as much time together as you Kyoya lately."

"Really? I didn't think you would just come right out and say it. But I'm happy for you!" Madoka smiled at the new couple.

"Thanks Madoka." Hikaru smiled before glancing out the window. "You know it's still pretty early, why don't you invite Kyoya to go with you. You're taking him his bey anyways, just ask then."

"I don't think he would want to, but it's worth a shot!" Madoka went to collect her swimsuit and other beach items.

Madoka carried her bag over her shoulder. She was walking towards the loading docks where she knew Kyoya spent most of his time training, except now he would probably be waiting for her. It was almost half past noon and they met up at the same time almost every day to just talk for a bit. And just as she expected Kyoya was sitting in the shade relaxing. "Kyoya" she greeted with a smile.

He looked up at her, "Madoka, did you finish Leone already?" She noded and held his beloved bey to him. "That was fast, thanks alot. Are you sure you don't want any money?" He stood up.

"No, of course not you're my friend."

"Yeah, but you did a lot. Leone wasn't in great shape."

"Don't worry about it. I came to give you Leone, but I was actually was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me? We don't have to stay long, I just wanted to go before the weather started to change and it got to cold…" Madoka sighed, "you're not interested in it are you?"

"No, I'll be happy to go, I'm not swimming though, just hanging out is fine with me."

"That's fine! I'm just glad I don't have to spend time there all alone." They both smiled and began to walk from the loading docks.

When the two friends reached the beach they laid out Madoka's beach towel, Madoka left to change. Kyoya, still not wanting to swim, insisted that he stay on the beach to relax while Madoka went to enjoy the water. Kyoya had taken his jacket off and sat enjoying the sun while watching the clouds. Occasionally he would look out to Madoka, he thought she looked pretty cute in her bathing suit.

The next few hours were spent in all sorts of fun and different ways. Madoka had stopped her fun in the water to sit with kyoya for a bit. They built a sandcastle with some of the kids there and of course their day of fun wouldn't be complete without a beybattle. Kyoya of course won easily. Just as they were getting ready to leave Kyoya thought of something.

"Wait here for a minute Madoka, I just want to go get something."

"Okay, just don't be long, I want to get home before the sun starts setting." Madoka watched him walk away. She looked at the skyline where the sun was beginning to set. She had spent her whole day with Kyoya just having fun and relaxing and she wouldn't of wanted it any other way. Sure Ginga would've been more enthusiastic about being there and wanting to swim, but Kyoya just seemed more relaxed than a day with Ginga and the others.

Kyoya had finished paying for the ice cream cone and was exiting the store. He had gotten for Madoka kind of as a thank you for inviting him. _Madoka should like this right? Girls, well, everyone likes ice cream and the girl in that movie really liked it after the guy got her ice cream. So madoka should too. _Kyoya turned the corner, but stopped. Some guy was standing next to Madoka and he practically had his arm around her shoulder.

The whole scene made him mad. He walked over quickly with an aggravated expression."So are you here alone?" He heard the guy ask her.

"No she isn't, she's with me." Kyoya glared at him, he was obviously flirting with her.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" to guy looked at Madoka who was red with embarrassment.

"N-no he's just my friend, um, could you please leave now. We we're on our way…"

"Aw, come on I was just-"

"Leave already, she's not interested!" Kyoya growled and stepped closer, pulling Madoka closer to him and making the guy step away.

"Listen-" Kyoya kept hold of Madoka's hand and dropped the ice cream to grab the guys short collar.

"Kyoya!"

"Get out of here already!" he let go and watched the guy quickly run off, not wanting a fight. Kyoya turned towards Madoka.

"You blew that way out of proportion Kyoya, you didn't have to get so mad!" Madoka had pulled her hand away from his.

Kyoya, who was still angry with jealousy, spoke up "so you wanted to hook up with that guy or something!?"

"I didn't say that!" Kyoya glared at her. "Why are you acting this this? You have no reason to get so jealous it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything!"

"You're right in not" Kyoya let his anger get the best of him, "not like I'd want to go out with an ugly girl like you anyways!" he blurted out, but instantly regretted what he said.

"Okay then...I'm glad we're on the same page about each other now…." Madoka quietly replied and turned to run off home.

"Madoka wait I didn't mean it! I was just mad…" Kyoya looked down at the ice cream that had fallen earlier. He reached to wipe the tear that threatened to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Madoka, what are you doing here?" Ginga steeped out of the WBBA's front doors to greet his friend. Madoka joined the Pegasus blader as they walked back in. It had gotten darker since she left Kyoya at the beach; she had also stopped crying since then. Madoka wasn't terribly torn up about what happened with Kyoya, she knew he didn't mean what he has said, or had he? Whether he did or didn't it didn't matter because being called ugly is something that would affect most anyone regardless.

"Sorry to stop by at this time, but I'm kind of locked out of the B-Pit. I left my key at home and Hikaru locked up when she and Tsubasa left." Madoka followed Ginga into the elevator.

"I get it; you need a place to stay until Hikaru opens the shop to help you out tomorrow, right?" Ginga leaned against the elevator wall with his hand in his pockets and a friendly smile. " What I don't get is why don't you just call Hikaru so she can let you back in?"

"I tried, she must have her phone off because of her date with Tsubasa."

Ginga nodded. "Well, I'm sure my dad won't have a problem with you staying with us for the night." The two exited the elevator when they came to the top floor of the WBBA. "Dad and I just stay in a small apartment type place here, it's easier for dad in case something goes on or he just has a lot of work to do." After the two entered the Hagane home Ginga shoed Madoka around the average sized apartment. It was nothing special just the standard kitchen, bathroom and living room it also consisted of two bedrooms and a small home office Madoka guessed Ryo must be working at the moment. "Since there isn't a spare room for you, you can have my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Okay, by the way Ginga, thanks."

"It's what friends are for." He smiled at her.

* * *

The few people that were still out gave Kyoya strange looks. The Leone wielder was rushing past the people with a half run half walk motion. He was trying to catch up with Madoka, she was a good ten minutes ahead of him since it took him that amount of time to decide to go after her. Kyoya knew he had messed up, he also knew that if he didn't apologize to his newest friend she might begin to ignore him. Madoka was one of the few people he could stand to spend time with besides Nile. Also not to mention the small crush he had been slowly developing on her, but that wasn't important right now, he just needed to get Madoka to forgive him.

Kyoya found himself disappointed when he reached the B-Pit because the doors were locked and no matter how long he knocked he received no answer. _Maybe she's sleeping? Or maybe she hadn't gone home yet. What if something happened!? I swear if someone is messing with her I'll find them and I'll-_ Kyoya swiftly turned when he heard footsteps behind him approaching. "Who's there!? Madoka?"

"Madoka? That name sounds familiar, it couldn't possibly be that girl I "ran into" earlier could it?"

"Ran into? What does that mean? Where are you!?" Kyoya growled feeling the anger from earlier bubbling up once more. A man stepped out of the shadows from the street across from where Kyoya stood. The man stood wearing a purple business suit with a red tie. His hair was spiky and a brown color a strange yellow streak hung out into his face and between his hexagonal shaped glasses. He grinned at the blader.

"I saw her, I ran into her and then I took her, well, I had some associates of mine take care of getting back to my HQ. But don't worry Kyoya I wouldn't dare to hurt a single hair on her pretty little head, not yet at least."

"How do you know my name and what do want with Madoka!"

"You ask so many questions, you know that? Let's start with me telling you my name, I am Doji. I've done some research on you and Ginga Hagane; the both of you are pretty strong bladders from what I've heard. As for Madoka, I couldn't offer you a chance of the life time without a bit of leverage to, well, sway your answer a bit." The man chuckled.

Kyoya grit his teeth down in an act of anger, _this guy was threatening me with the safety of Madoka? He clearly has no idea who's he is messing with. I'll be sure to teach this low life a lesson!_

"I'm sure you must be curious as to the proposition I have for you is, I'll explain soon. For now I suggest you come with me for now, just to ensure the safety of your little friend. I can tell you're planning something, am I right? I wouldn't try anything, nothing more than a quick call and I'll have your friend put up in battle with my strongest blader in battle. A boy that goes by the Dragon emperor, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Please, Madoka's no blader."

"It's not hard to attack someone with a bey Kyoya and I'm sure he would have no problem doing so!"

"Whoever this Dragon Emperor guy is I'll tear him to shreds before he gets the chance to do anything!" Kyoya clinched his fists.

"I'll be sure to let him know you said that, for now come with me and I'll explain on the way back to my organization, my business partner can explain what you'll to do if you want the girl back." Doji turned and began walking, Kyoya gave one last look at the B-Pit before reluctantly following the evil man.

* * *

Madoka spent the next few hours with Ginga and his father, they had dinner before moving to the living room to have a lively discussion about beyblading, and Madoka even learned more about Koma village where Ginga had lived previously. Now it was nearing eleven thirty and the director decided to go to sleep, as did Ginga and Madoka soon after. Ginga insisted on taking the floor giving Madoka his bed. Madoka had found herself drifting into sleep when Ginga spoke in a whisper.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with Kyoya." He stated flatly.

"Well we're not really close right now, we got into a bit of an argument before leaving the beach." Madoka sighed, "I have to apologize to him and he better give me some king of sorry tomorrow also!"

"He's you best friend I'm sure you'll be inseparable again by tomorrow afternoon." Ginga sounded almost bitter when saying that.

Madoka sat up, "is there something wrong with that?"

Ginga got up also to face her, "yeah, but not that I care. You'll just spend time with him like usual, nothing new." The redhead huffed and laid back down to face the other way. Madoka rolled her eyes that the jealous boy and went back to sleep.

It was only a few hours later when Madoka bolted back awake in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. Ginga followed to make sure she was okay. "What's matter!?" Ginga looked around his room.

"N-nothing I just had a nightmare…It was so real I-" Madoka was on the verge of crying, "Ginga I have to, I have go now!" She got up frantically searching for her jacket and shoes.

"Whoa, calm down its three in the morning. You just had a nightmare, go back to sleep." Ginga got up to take her hand and guide her back to bed.

"NO! Kyoya he's in trouble I just know it!" She tore away from her friends grip and began her exit of the building. Ginga sighed and pulled his shoes on to follow.

Madoka had made it out of the building faster than Ginga and eventually she could no longer hear him chasing after her. The dream she had, it was no mistake, and she knew something bad was going to happen. She found herself running towards the loading docks where she knew Kyoya and Nile spent their night.

Nile had been awoken to the sound of the blue eyed girl running in shouting his best friend's name. He stood up to approach her. "Madoka, what are you doing?"

"Kyoya, where is he?" She questioned turning towards Nile.

"I don't know, he hasn't come back yet. What are-"

"I have to find him Nile!" Madoka moved to run back out into the night, but Nile was sure to grab her forearm tightly so she couldn't get away.

"Madoka, calm down. He'll be back by morning, just go back home and go to sleep. I'll tell him to go see you tomorrow."

"No" Madoka shuck her head, "I have to-" Nile cut her off with I sigh.

"Fine just so over there" he directed her towards the arrangement of blankets, where she assumed Kyoya slept. "I'll wake you when her gets here, just go to sleep." Nile guided the shaken girl to the makeshift bed.

"Okay, just promise you'll wake me?" She received a nod from the orange and brown haired boy.

**OKAY. I'm going to be honest from the start I've really wanted to add Doji and a few other threats into the story, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it…so I decided not to until now…I hope that totally doesn't ruin the story for anyone who was hoping for just romance and stuff, but I couldn't resist with all the idea's I have for the story now. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru sat across from Madoka. The two of them were sitting in a small café in the city; both were currently waiting for the orders. Madoka sat quietly watching the people walk by through the window. Hikaru on the other hand sat tapping her foot in an act of impatience; she wanted her food to be brought quickly being that her stomach rumbled over couple of minutes. "So…" Hikaru broke the silence and Madoka turned her attention to her friend, answering her with a slight hum. "How's everything with Ginga?"

"Everything's fine, we're still friends if that's what you mean." Madoka had a slight bored, almost sad, expression in her eyes. "I think he's still upset about what happened though." Hikaru asked another question that went unheard to Madoka, who had dived into her thoughts of Ginga.

Hikaru leaned closer to her friend to wave a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Did you even hear me?"

"What was that?" Madoka asked embarrassed. Leaning back in her seat Hikaru sighed.

"I asked if you liked Ginga, as like him." Hikaru emphasized the second like.

"I don't know…" Madoka half mumbled. "Were friend and all, but I don't think I feel that way about him. At first I might have had a small crush on him, but now that I've…"

"Now that you've met and grown closer to Kyoya you've fallen for him." Hikaru finished for her.

"I…" Madoka blushed, unsure of what to say. She was confused. She had had feeling for the Pegasus blader, but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise. "How are you and Tsubasa?" She changed the subject. Hikaru's eyes narrowed slightly, she knew her friend was avoided this conversation purposely, and she wasn't going to give up that easy.

"We're fine. We go out a lot and were never bored when we're with each other." Hikaru smiled as the waiter brought their breakfast to their table. They both thanked him and began to dig into their food.

"Well I'm happy for you! You guys seem great for each other." Madoka smiled before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Anyways, no news on Kyoya?" Madoka looked down. She wished the topic of Kyoya would just disappear forever; she was already upset as it is. "No, but Nile told me not to worry about it and just wait for him to come back on his own. After all, he's probably just training or something."

Hikaru poked at her breakfast. "What if he doesn't come back and just stays wherever he is?"

Madoka's eyes widened at the sudden question, "Then I'll find him myself!" Madoka declared. Hikaru smirked as she continued to eat her breakfast. Yeah, this girl defiantly has a thing for Kyoya; I tell by the way she talks about him, the look in her eyes… "By the way, here's the rest of your pay." Madoka pulled an envelope from her bag and handed it to Hikaru. "Thanks again for helping me out while my dad was gone."

"It's no big deal." Hikaru pulled a few bills from the envelope before handing it back to her friend. "Keep the rest, this is all I need. Hikaru got up, "I have to get going now. I have to meet Ginga and Tsubasa before they leave."

"Where are they going?"

"I would've thought that Ginga said something to you by now." Hikaru leaned on the back of her chair. "They're heading to Koma village, where Ginga grew up. There's supposedly a threat on the safety of a bey there. You've heard of L-Drago right? It's a legendary bey or something, It's kept there. I don't know all the details yet, but I'll be going with them. They just don't know it yet."

"I'll go with you!" Madoka smiled as she got up.

"No offence or anything Madoka, but I think it's better if you stay here." Hikaru noticed Madoka' Expression drop. "It's just that these guys could be dangerous and I don't want you to be caught up in it."

"But I-"

"Besides you have work to do here!" Hikaru gave her cheery smile. "I'm sure you dad wants to spend some time with you since he's just gotten back." Hikaru gave one last smile before leaving Madoka to finish her breakfast alone.

* * *

"That was nothing." Kyoya caught his Leone and turned to Doji, who stood in the doorway of the large room. Kyoya had a rather annoyed facial expression. "Listen. I've been here for almost two weeks and all you've had me do is battle these weaklings. What is all this for?"

"Be patient Kyoya, you will know soon enough." Doji looked down at the papers he held. "As for now I want you to go back to you room and rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya walked up to the man, stopping next to him and giving him a questioning glare.

"You will filled in on the details later on tonight. For now just rest, I need you in your best condition tomorrow your task won't be easy." With a small chuckle Doji turned and began walking down the hall, stopping before turning the corner. "By the way. If you complete your mission then I'll let you see the girl." Doji then disappeared around the corner.

Doji walked swiftly down the halls and towards his office where he knew the boy he was looking for would be waiting. It was time to move on with his plan and to do that he needed Madoka to ensure that Kyoya will continue to go along. This needed happen tonight. Opening his door he looked at the redhead who sat his desk and messing around with the small potted cactus. He was trying to see how many papers he could slip onto its needles. "Reiji those are important reports." Reiji ignored him until the door was slammed, causing the serpent blader to jerk his hand away after poking himself with it. Reiji gave a slight glare towards him. "Now that I've got your attention. You remember what we talked about the other day right?" Reiji noded. "Good because you're leaving now to go find her."

"Understood. Just, why me and not Ryuga? He is your strongest " Reiji spoke up quietly, he didn't sound pleased about added that Ryuga was the Dark Nebula's strongest.

"Ryuga maybe strong, but he doesn't have the legendary bey yet. Besides I trust that you'll get the job done." Reiji noded and got up, beginning to leave. "By the way Reiji. If I find that you hurt her I'll make sure you pay the consequences. I promised Kyoya she is unharmed." Reiji noded again before leaving.

Meanwhile Kyoya did as he was told and went back to his room. Leone was taken to be repaired die to the endless battling he had been doing. And he was filled in on what he would be facing tomorrow. The idea made him uneasy as he sat on the bed thinking it over. _Go to Koma village and help this Ryuga guy retrieve some legendary bey? Why?_ Kyoya sighed. He had no idea who this Ryuga was, but Doji liked to brag of his strength. It aggravated Kyoya, knowing that there was a blader he possibly couldn't beat. Then again...he always lost to Ginga. Before his day at the beach with Madoka he had challenged Ginga often, but always lost.

I guess you could say that was one of few reasons he was complying with Doji's Wishes. He was promised that he would get stronger and Kyoya knew he was, after all he didn't climb Wolf Canyon for no reason. And of course there was the possibility that Madoka really was here. Kyoya ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise. And besides Madoka being here or not and his want to get stronger, there was another reason Kyoya was hesitant to leave.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Madoka again. He had been so mean to her. He was afraid of what she might say to him. maybe she would ignore me and refuse to accept my apology… Kyoya's face grew warmer. He was glad nobody was around to see him actually worried and upset about it.

* * *

After Madoka payed for her and Hikaru's breakfast she spent the rest of her day at the B-Pit working on repairs for Nile. Then once she finished she headed out to find him at the docks. Now the both of them were currently walking back to the shop. "Madoka?" Nile spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"How come you and Kyoya got so close so quickly?" Madoka was caught of guard with the sudden question. Nile noticed and went into further explanation. "It's just that you guys became such great friends in such a short amount of time." Nile commented. "Even before I met him I don't think he had many friends. It took a while for him to to actually accept and open up to me, I just wonder why he accepted you so quickly?"

"I don't know. I guess it just kind of happened." Madoka smiled, remembering the fun times she had had with him at first. "Even if it's hard to get along with him sometimes I think he was just looking for a friend." Nile nodded as he watched the girl walk beside him.

"Are you still worried about him?"

Madoka sighed, _why does everyone want to talk about Kyoya today?_ "Of course. I know he's as strong guy and that he can take care of himself, it's just...I don't know." Madoka dropped the subject and so did Nile. Madoka looked towards the setting sun. "Its getting late. Did you want to stay in the spare room tonight? It's starting to get colder out and I'm sure that warehouse isn't very warm."

Niled refused her offer. "Tomorrow night if that okay. I think I'll be up late training and stuff." Nile stopped walking and turned to head to the bey park. "Don't worry I won't damage horuseus to much."

"You better not! It took me a awhile to fix all the scratches today!" Madoka called after him with a slight smile. Madoka continued her walk home, she still had a couple blocks to go.

By now the sky was dark, not completely black, but the streets had come on. That let Madoka know that she better pick up her pace and get home. It wasn't that the city was full of crime or anything, she just had a weird feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was being watched and began to grow nervous. She heard footsteps behind her and a boy's voice call her name, she began running towards her shop. _How does this guy know my name!?_ She made it to the front doors and pulled her keys out. Je father was gone for the night so the building was locked up. She jumped feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see a tall boy clutching something in his hand.

"Your Madoka Amano, a beyblade mechanic right?" He held out his bey, which was badly damaged.

"Eh?" She grew red in embarrassment. This guy was just a customer. I was worried for nothing…"Uh, yeah! Come in and I'll take a look for you. The two entered the shop and descended down the stairs where madoka took a seat to have a look at the bey. "What's your name by the way?"

"Reiji." The redhead mumbled with a smirk_. I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought Ginga or someone would be around. This is too easy!_ Reiji listened as Madoka went on about how the bey was practically in pieces. Reiji was glad he stopped to battle that guy on the way here, he made sure smash the guys bey nice and good.

"Reiji? How did this happen?" The serpent balder didn't answer, Instead he moved closer to grab the blue eyed girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, quick note! Now that it's summer vacation I plan to update this more frequently. My plan is to finish this before school starts again, because I have possibly three new story idea's that I've been thinking and writing out. All I'm saying is that one will be MadokaxGinga and another KyoyaxMadoka, as for the third one I'm still thinking about it. Anyways on to the story! I know this isn't very a exciting chapter, but the excitement will begin in the next chapter. As always enjoy!**

Ginga smiled brightly as he hopped off the train. He was back home in Koma Village where he had grown up. It had been awhile since he last visited. Tsubasa and Hikaru followed his lead, "I missed this place!" Ginga exclaimed happily looking around and observing the nice weather.

"I can imagine." Tsubasa stepped up to Ginga, "we did have some fun here."

"Wait, Tsubasa you lived here also?" Hikaru stepped closer to him.

"No." Tsubasa turned to face her, "I met Ginga here. While I was passing through when heard about Ginga and how strong he was. Naturally I wanted a battle with him before leaving."

"Which I totally kicked your butt at!" Ginga cut in, only to have his friends glare fall on him. "Err, sorry! Anyways after we battled Tsubasa offered me to travel to the city with him. I decided to go to find new opponents and get stronger, also I would get to visit my dad."

Hikaru noded, "that's right. Your father is the new director at the WBBA."

"Yep!" Ginga grinned. "Now…" he turned to look around the station "where's Hyoma?"

"Hyoma? Who's that?"

"A defender of Koma Village and Ginga's childhood friend." Tsubasa commented, pointing out the said boy, who was currently walking towards the group of three.

"Ginga, it's nice to see you again" Hyoma smiled while walking up to his long time friend. "You also Tsubasa and who might you be?" Hyoma asked, offering his hand to Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru Hasama" She introduced herself, accepting the handshake with a smile.

"Hey, where's Hokuto?" Ginga wondered aloud, looking around for the white dog.

"He's back home right now. Anyways I would love to catch up with the two of you, but there's more important things to be discussed." Hyoma began to walk off towards the village, waving for them to follow. "We'll talk at my house where Hokuto is waiting."

**(At Hyoma's house.)**

Ginga sat in between Hyoma and Hokuto, Tsubasa and Hikaru sat together across from them. The group were currently sitting in Hyoma's home at the dining room table. Tea had poured for each of them before Hyoma began speaking. "I'm sure you father has given you little detail about what's going on."

Ginga noded. "All we were told was that you guys think someones after L-Drago?" Ginga asked, wanted to confirm whether or not he was right.

"Yes." Hokuto noded. "We believe someone wants to steal the legendary beyblade L-Drago."

"What makes you think that?" Hikaru asked while bringing her glass to her lips to take a sip of tea.

"We've caught some people trying to access the sacred Mount Hagane, where L-Drago is kept. There's been more attempts since then and we've managed to get some information on who's behind this."

"His name is Doji" Hyoma spoke up. "He's from some organization called the Dark Nebula. He believes he has found a blader who can control L-Drago." Hyoma frowned, "that's all we know for now, but we're afraid Doji will soon make his move to steal L-Drago."

"So you want our help to make sure that doesn't happen." Tsubasa observed.

Hyoma noded, "yes, we can't let L-Drago fall into the wrong hands." Hyoma stood up "the results could be disastrous…" he trailed off, thinking ofvthe distruction the legendary bey could cause.

"we'll leave you be for now." Hokuto jumped from his seat to join Hyoma. "We'll be back later on tonight." Hokuto spoke. "Feel free to look around until then." The two left. Hikaru got up next a few seconds after.

"I don't about you guys, but I'm going to have a look around." Hikaru looked to Tsubasa, "care to join me?"

"Maybe later, right now I want to talk to Ginga. Alone." Hikaru spared Ginga a glance before leaving.

"Uh, Tsubasa what is it you want to talk about?" Ginga questioned his friend.

"You seem down today, actually, you haven't been yourself lately. Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

Ginga sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "It's just everything that's been going on. Kyoya, Madoka, whoever this Doji guy is…"

"I think it's time you come clean about you and Madoka."

"What are you talking about?" Ginga straightened up l, giving Tsubasa a curious but serious expression.

"There's clearly something going on. Ever since Kyoya started hanging around her you've been acting differently. I think you're jealous of Kyoya."

Ginga's face tinted pink and his eyes widened. "Jealous? I'm not Jealous!"

"I think when Kyoya started hanging around her you got jealous and mad, especially after what happened during the battle." Tsubasa continued, ignoring Ginga's protests.

Ginga crossed his arms over his chest with an angry (also cute) pout. "Am not" he muttered. Ginga knew it was true though. In the back of his mind he knew he was just a jealous mess.

Tsubasa chuckled at his friends childish reaction. "Ginga" He got up, planning to leave and join Hikaru on a walk. "You need to get your feelings sorted out before we see Madoka again. She's already torn about Kyoya, don't make it worse by being selfish." Tsubasa was about to leave when Ginga stopped him by standing up amd speaking

"I know I'm jealous of him." Ginga began talking. "I know I shouldn't be shellfish and just let Madoka fall for Kyoya, but it's not fair! I had a crush on Madoka before that stupid boy got involved! And Madoka would have liked me back." Ginga balled his fist, "when I told her that I didn't like her I was only being half truthful. I thought I had gotten over it, but something happened. I don't know what, but I don't like seeing him with her. I know I should just give up and move on because…" Ginga looked down. "Because once Kyoya comes back I'm done for, she'll go back to spending all her time with him."

Tsubasa didn't say anything to his friend. Instead thee door was closed quietly and Ginga was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Uhh, where am I?" Madoka's aqua eyes slowly opened. She was in a room and lying on the cold floor. The cell like room was dark with the only source of light coming from the small barred window on the door. Madoka stood up, she remembered that Reiji guy coming to her for help and then...well, she couldn't recall what happened after he grabbed her and drug her out of the shops back entrance. "Hello?" she called out, slightly afraid of who would answer. "Is anyone there?" A few seconds after speaking up she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching her. She backed away from the door when she heard it being unlocked.

"Ah, She's finally awake. You were out for quite a while dear, almost a day." An odd man stood with Reiji in the doorway. Reiji walked up to her, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Don't even think about trying to run away!" He hissed.

"Now Reiji, no need to be so harsh." The man spoke. "I am Doji leader of this fine Organization, The Dark Nebula!" He stated proudly.

"Never heard of it" Madoka stated flatly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I was just getting to that" he spoke sharply. " pay attention because I'm not repeating myself. Kyoya will down here any moment and-"

"Kyoya's here?" Madoka's eyes widened. _Kyoya...you've been here all along, wherever here is._

"Yes!" Doji growled. "Don't interrupt me!" He cleared his throat again. "Now, there is a set script you better follow."

"What do you mean...script?"

Doji glared when she interrupted again. "You will talk about three things only. You will tell him you've been here the past two weeks. You will tell him that you are not harmed in any way." Madoka wanted Reiji to let go, she had no plans of running and she was sure she would have a mark from his tight grip.

"And lastly you will encourage him to do what I say so the two of you may be let go." Doji spoke, looking at his new prisoner. "Got that?"

Madoka pulled against Reiji's grip. "What have you been making him do!?"

"Nothing more than some battling for data, but tonight he will be helping me with a little something. You will tell him to follow my directions closely and get the job done so you may leave."

"What-what are you making help you with?" Madoka asked, worried of what Doji may be forcing him to go along with.

"It's nothing of your concern." Doji turned, ready to push the door closed. "Reiji, you stay here to make sure she doesn't try get away, also make sure she staying in line while Kyoya is here." Reiji released Madoka and stepped back up against the wall, hiding in the shadows. Doji spoke one last line to Madoka before closing the door, "it's in your best interest to stick to the script Madoka. Ryuga wouldn't be pleased to find out you ruined our plans."

"Wait!" Madoka called after Doji. "Who's Ryuga?" She asked, wanting an answer badly. Sadly her question went ignored. The door wasn't kept closed for long after that. Quick footsteps approached the door, quickly opening it again to reveal Kyoya.

"Madoka!" He stepped up to her. "Madoka are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kyoya" Madoka couldn't help but break into a smile. "They haven't laid a hand on me since I got here."

"When? Have you been here the whole time, or was I tricked?"

Madoka felt Reiji's gaze on her. "No, Kyoya I've been here for about two weeks...same as you right?" Madoka was nervous of both Doji and Reiji. She didn't want to say anything that would anger them or give them reason to keep her and Kyoya here any longer.

"Yes. Madoka I'm-" _Come on you idiot apologise to her! _"Madoka I'm sorry!" Kyoya ignored whatever pride he had left. "You are not ugly! You're actually really...really pretty, at least I think so!" Madoka felt Kyoya grab her hand. "I was just mad. I didn't like to see that guy hitting on you. I overreacted and I've felt terrible since I said that...please forgive me for being such a jerk to you."

"Kyoya…" Madoka blushed. _This is so out of character of him. It's actually really cute and sweet... _"I know you didn't mean what you said, of course I forgive you!" Madoka felt the urge to jump into the Leone bladers arms, but she figured he wouldn't like it.

"It's time to leave Kyoya." Doji appeared by his side. Kyoya growled.

Reiji's glare intensified on Madoka, Kyoya didn't realize the snake boys presence. "Kyoya do what Doji tells you!" She blurted out. Doji noded in approval. "Do what he says and he'll let us go unharmed." Kyoya let go of her hand. "Don't cause trouble…" Madoka trailed off, upset that Kyoya was leaving her again so soon.

Kyoya smirked, "no promises." The green haired boy quickly swooped forward to place a quick kiss on Madoka's forehead. He turned, still wearing a small smirk like smile, walking out with Doji. Madoka was left with a blush coating her cheeks. She ignored Reiji's glare and his advancing movements towards her. She blocked out his voice and Insteed thought about her Kyoya.

**I hope you enjoyed. thank you all who have favorited, followed and reviewed, I love reading the comments and appreciate that you take time to leave them!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya watched the boy in front of him closely. There sat Ryuga, the boy he had heard so much about. The two were on their way to Koma Village, where they would steal L-Drago. Kyoya wondered why Ryuga was such a big deal to Doji, _just who is this guy?_

"Listen here." Ryuga's harsh voice broke the silence. "No matter what happens, our goal is to retrieve the bey."

"No need to tell me twice" Kyoya said with narrowed eyes. Ryuga glared back.

"Now boys no need to get at each other's throats." Doji turned from his seat in the front of the helicopter. "We're almost there and I don't need your arguing to mess up the plan." Kyoya grunted and looked away. His mind flashed back to Madoka. Oh, how he wanted to just go back home and be with her as..._boyfriend and girlfriend…_ Kyoya felt his face warm up. _When I get back with Madoka I'm going to tell her just how I feel! She will know that I have feelings for her! _

"What are you getting all red about?" Kyoya heard Ryuga's teasing words and glared. "Hn, you know, from what I heard about you, you're not what I expected. You seem so weak compared to the vicious leader of the Face Hunter I heard about." Ryuga commented, leaning back with a smug smirk. Kyoya's fists tightened and he felt the urge to get up and show Ryuga just who he was messing with. And he would've if he hadn't felt the copter land. Soon he was being ushered out.

"Go now you two, the guardians of this place will be here soon. Get me L-Drago." Doji spoke, looking around. "I'll be back soon, you better be ready to leave by then." Doji warned "or I'll leave you behind. Kyoya felt as if that had been directed towards him.

Soon Kyoya found himself inside of the cave where L-Drago was being kept. Ryuga went ahead to retrieve his soon to be bey while Kyoya stood keeping watch. _Why am I even here? Does this freak really need me to keep watch? _Kyoya growled. _There has to be another reason for why Doji wanted me, it can't just be coincidence...what about all that data he collected on me and Leone?_

"Kyoya!?"

"Huh?" Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar males voice filled the air. "Ginga!" He exclaimed.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" Ginga seemed to demand an answer. "You're…" realization dawned across his face "you're here for the bey aren't you? Is that what you've been doing? Plotting to take L-Drago!" Ginga was soon running past the green haired boy. "I won't let you and whoever this Doji is get away!"

"No Ginga that's not it!" Kyoya called out, reaching to grab hold of the Pegasus bladers scarf. _If I don't stop him now who knows what could happen._ Ginga was pulled back on to the ground by Kyoya.

"Then what is going on?" Ginga shouted, getting up and facing Kyoya.

"It's nothing Ginga, just leave now before things get worse."

"Listen Kyoya" Ginga ignored him. "Whoever you're here with shouldn't get their hands on that beyblade, it won't end well!"

Kyoya balled his fists before quickly pulling his launcher and Leone out. "Ginga, you have no idea what's going on! Now ready your launcher and take aim!" Kyoya shouted. _This is the only way I can distract Ginga. _

* * *

"Stop right there!" Hikaru found herself facing the alleged thief. The boy had already gotten his hands on L-Drago and now he stood with a dark purple aura surrounding both his body and the legendary bey. He looked to the blue haired girl in front of him.

"What do you want?" He questioned harshly, watching as the girl stepped forward.

"Give me that bey!" She demanded, causing Ryuga to smirk.

"What if I don't?" Ryuga spoke, amused. Hikaru hummed in annoyance as she reached for her Aquario.

"Then I'll make you!" Hikaru shouted as she took aim. Ryuga couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You sure you want to do this?" a cocky smirk tugged at his lips. "Because I think we both know you're nothing compared to me."

"Shut up and fight!" Hikaru launched Aquario. Reacting quickly Ryuga grabbed his launcher and sent his new bey flying through the air and landing near Aquario. "Go on attack me."

Hikaru hesitated when she say the dark aura surrounding L-Drago. She could almost feel the dark energy filling the air. "Go Aquario!" He bey raced forward, sending several bows at her opponent.

"Your weak attempts aren't going to do anything." Ryuga smirked. "This is such a waste of time!" he growled. "My ride will be here any minute and I don't have time for pointless battles. So let's just finish this now!"

"Finish it? But the battles only just begun…" Hikaru watched as the dark aura from L-Drago formed around Ryuga, giving a more evil look.

"Finish her L-Drago!" He shouted. The dark bey raced into Aquario, giving Hikaru no time to counter attack or dodge. Fear rose inside of Hikaru's purple eyes as L-Dragos spirit appeared before her. The three dark dragons roared before blasting Aquario with immense power and sending the bey flying back and smashing into the wall behind Hikaru. Dust and wind blew against Hikaru as she watched L-Drago in horror. She was sent sliding back and soon tumbled to the ground. Ryuga smirked _this bey is even more powerful than I thought! _He laughed evilly as he neared the fallen Hikaru and Aquario.

* * *

"3!" Ginga called out, Pegasus ready to be launched.

"2!" Kyoya was next to ready his bey.

"1! Let it rip!" Both beys were launched, landing and racing towards each other. Sparks flew as both met in a headon collision.

"Go now Pegasus!" Pegasus broke away from Leone, zooming around its opponent and delivering attacks. Kyoya watched carefully. _This time...this time I'm going to win! _

"Leone!" The said bey dodged Pegasus's next attack, racing around Pegasus and smashing into it. Pegasus was pushed back a ways, nearing closer to the stone walls.

"Get away!" Ginga called to his partner. The blue bey stopped sliding back and so did Leone. Pegasus pushed against Leone, but neither moved an inch.

"Hnn, Leone push harder! Attack like the fierce lion you are!" Kyoya called out watching as bey pushed against Pegasus with a tremendous force, quickly pushing its opponent back and against the rocks.

"Pegasus!" Ginga watched in shock as Leone kept his bey pushed against the rocks. Pegasus continued to spin though. Leone began to push against Pegasus harder, causing the rock around the beys to begin to crack apart. _If Pegasus doesn't get away soon I'm done for!_

"Eagle!" A voice rang through the cave.

"What?" Kyoga exclaimed in shock, turning to see Tsubasa standing above him on a ledge. He looked as if he had already been battling. Tsubasa jumped, sliding down the ledge. He now stood between the rivals. "Metal Wing Smash!"

"No!" Kyoya growled as Eagle raced towards his bey. Eagle glew a bright purple color, gathering its strength and crashing into Leone. Leone was thrown back, but landed while still spinning. Pegasus jumped from its place in the stone, wobbling unsteady but still going.

"Tsubasa!" Ginga called at his friend. "Where is Hikaru?"

"She's almost to the thief. There she'll stop him." Tsubasa turned to Kyoya. "Resorting to fight for the enemy I see." He glared.

Kyoya growled, "idiots, you have no idea what you're doing!"

"Then explain! Why are you doing this, why are you helping the Dark Nebula?" Ginga questioned.

"I didn't have a choice, I couldn't risk Madoka's safety!" Kyoya shouted, growing angrier.

"What are you talking about? Madoka's not involved with any of this mess" Tsubasa watched the Leone blader carefully.

"She is! More than you know." Kyoya signaled for Leone to race towards Eagle, ignoring Pegasus for a moment. Ginga took that as his chance to end it. Pegasus raced raced around, jumping into the air and moving along side of the wall. Soon Pegasus made it up to the highest ledge. As Ginga prepared his special move Leone was standing its ground as Tsubasa's Eagle delivered blows to the bey.

"Now Ginga!" Tsubasa called for Ginga. "While Leone is distracted."

"Pegasus!" Ginga's bey jumped from the ledge and as high into the air it was able to go. ""Star Blast Attack!"

"Not so fast! Leone Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone's spirit appeared briefly as the twister began to form. As pegasus's spirit appeared the winged horse was caught in the twister.

"You can do it Pegasus!" The beyblade shook as Pegasus attempted to keep its move and crash down in Leone, breaking through the wind and flying closer to Leone. The clash of special moves had kicked up dirt and dust, clouding around the beys and small pieces for rock even flew around. The noise of the battle was almost enough to block out the screams that drifted from the cave in front of them.

Tsubasa's eyes widened, "Hikaru!" He called out for his girlfriend and a harsh laugh was heard.

"Ryuga…" Kyoya watched as the said boy walked into view. L-Drago spun near where he stood with an unconscious Hikaru over his shoulder.

"Such a weak girl" he smirked, dropping the Aquario blader and her bey onto the ground before him. Both Ginga and Tsubasa looked at Ryuga in awe and anger.

"Get away from her!" Tsubasa signaled Eagle to go for L-Drago.

"Ha! You think your a match for me? I'll send your bey flying!" Ryuga watched as L-Drago raced quickly to smash into Eagle, sending the bey flying towards the wall. Tsubasa watched in shock of the sheer power Ryuga now held. Next Ryuga turned to Ginga and Kyoya. "Finish Ginga off quickly Kyoya! Doji doesn't like to wait." Kyoya had look of mixed emotion in his eyes. Ryuga picked up on the Leone bladers unwillingness to battle any further. Ryuga growled, sending his dark bey at Leone who, already weakened greatly by Pegasus, was sent flying back at Kyoya. The blue eyed boy was hit in his chest by his bey, taking the breath out of him and causing a stinging pain to run through his body.

"Kyoya!" Ginga called worried for his rival. He pushed aside his feelings of conflict towards Kyoya and tried to run to the injured boys side.

"Ginga look out!" Tsubasa yelled, running at the redhead to push him out of line for L-Dragos next attack. Ginga fell forward and Tsubasa took the hit.

"Tsubasa!" Ginga cried out.

"Some weak friends you have there Ginga." Ryuga walked up to him with a smirk. "I took all of them out with ease...I can't wait for our battle." Ryuga proceeded to Kyoya, picking the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder with no care.

"Get back here!" Ginga stood, watching him with anger. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends and Kyoya like that!"

Ryuga was already leaving, but he turned to look over his shoulder. "Look on the bright side Ginga at least I haven't hurt that mechanic girl. Yet." Ryuga's cruel laughter filled the air once more before he disappeared.

* * *

It wasn't until the morning when Kyoya woke up. He awoke in a room under the covers of a bed. He looked around sleepily. He expected to be in Madoka's shop, but found he was mistaken. _Why am I here...Doji...I helped, but he brought me back here…_ Kyoya closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Kyoya, are you awake?" He opened his blue eyes at the familiar voice.

"Madoka!" He sat up, his muscles felt sore with each movement he made. "Where is Doji?" He looked around, spotting the man sitting across the room. ""You!" He growled, trying to get up, but only to be stopped by Madoka.

"Calm down." she spoke lowly.

"We had a deal, why did you bring me back here? Why didn't you let Madoka go home?"

Doji spoke up. "You see Kyoya, Ryuga had a change of mind and so did I." Doji held back a smirk. "You see Kyoya, Ryuga doesn't want you to leave so soon. He just loves to have guests."

"Cut to the chase!" Kyoya spoke rudely. He found himself grabbing hold of Madoka's hand. She sat quietly as if she already knew what Doji was going to say.

"If you want to leave so badly then you have to do one thing for us." Doji stood, getting ready to leave. "In just a few days you will…" Doji paused, amused by Kyoya impatient expression. "Battle Ryuga. If you win then I'll let you and Madoka go and if you lose, well, you'll find out when that time comes." Doji chuckled walking out. He stopped to hear the words Kyoya spoke quietly before leaving.

"Defeat Ryuga for our freedom..." Kyoya's mind flashed to what L-Drago had done the previous night. The amount of power it held. He clenched his fists, holding Madoka's hand tighter. "I'll do it." He spoke lowly.

**I UPDATED SO QUICKLY! I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out so I worked extra hard to work on it. Apparently if I really put my mind to it I update much faster. No promises that I'll keep up so well though. Anyways I worked hard on the battle scenes and I think they came out really well, especially looking back at the first battle I tried to write I think I did much better this time around. I hope to update within the next week! Until then I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

Four days passed, leaving Kyoya only one more day to prepare for his battle. Madoka didn't have much to do, well, besides making sure Kyoya did work himself to death. The Leone blader insisted on training all day everyday with little to no breaks. In fact if Madoka hadn't insisted he take a break, he probably just trained until he pleased. That didn't stop Madoka from finding the boy passed out in a deep slumber in the training room late at night. Then she would proceed to try to get him back to the room. If she was lucky one of the nicer Dark Nebula members would help her, but she always declined Reiji. The boy creeped her out.

Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights. Madoka found the sleeping boy leaning against her as she struggled to support him. "Here let me help." A familiar males voice spike. Reiji approached walking sloppily and wavering towards her.

She frowned. "No thanks. You can barely walk straight on your own." She commented somewhat playfully.

Reiji growled silently, not really amused. "Here" He spoke while shoving her aside and taking Kyoya, the sleeping boy murmured as if he was objecting to his help. Soon Kyoya was dropped onto the bed by reiji who, instead of leaving, stuck around as Madoka moved to tuck her companion in and make him comfortable.

"Why are you still here?" Madoka kept her focus on Kyoya as she tried to ignore the feeling of unease wash over her.

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so...kind" He spoke still dragging out his S's. "Even to the other members and Doji himself, you're always so polite. Don't you get that we all see you as a prisoner and only wish for Doji to hurry up and get rid of the two of you? And I don't mean letting you go." Reiji watched her through his bangs, waiting for her to get scared or something like that. But she didn't.

"You make it sound like all of you are bad. Some of the other guys have been quite kind to me actually; bringing us extra food, telling that little boy to stop pestering Kyoya…"

"That was all Ryutaro and Reiki." Reiji frowned, those two were to nice. _They know not to interfere...Doji will certainly have something to say to them. _

"Well, whatever! They're nice and way better than you'll ever be!" Madoka glared getting more annoyed with him. She was sure at this point he was just determined to mess with her. "Unlike them you're a terrible person." Madoka turned so that she was no longer facing the snake like boy. She closed her eyes and said "now get out of here." She was almost scared that he might just get mad. And of course she was right.

Reiji had gotten annoyed with that response. "Listen" he hissed "you are in no place to talk-"

"There you are Reiji." a new voice spoke. "Doji wants to see you." a small groan was heard from Reiji as he turned to leave. He shot the shorter boy a glare and left. The unnamed boy left soon after also. Once the door was closed Madoka sighed and sat down next to Kyoya. She looked at his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful and cute. _What have you gotten us into? _ She sighed.

* * *

The room was silent as the three friends sat doing their own things. Tsubasa was researching on the computer with Hikaru watching over his shoulder. Ginga sat on the sofa quietly looking down at his Pegasus. The redhead appeared to be deep in thought, likely thinking of the events that took down a few days ago. Hikaru looked from the screen to Tsubasa then to Ginga, neither spoke a word. "It's my fault." She spoke up, tired of the quiet atmosphere. "I should've just let Madoka come with us."

"It's no one's fault Hikaru, no one would've thought that these guys would kidnap Madoka."

"I just didn't want anything happening to her and now…" Hikaru sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Ginga, you've been awfully quiet over there." Tsubasa looked up from the screen. The said boy looked over.

"Its nothing just-" Ginga set his bey down on the table in front of him. "Ryuga and that bey...they were so strong. I don't understand why Ryuga was able to fight with L-Drago with no problem." Tsubasa sighed in relief to himself. He had half expected for Ginga to go on about Madoka or Kyoya, or worse...the both of them together. Tsubasa had zero interest in Ginga's jealously rants and whether Madoka liked Kyoya. It wasn't any of his business.

"He was terrifying, just raw power and hate." Hikaru spoke."neither of us stood close to a chance in battle with him."

"I agree, but Ginga might be a match for him." Tsubasa commented before he got up and collecting the notes he had been writing down.

"You think so?"

"Defiantly. Ginga's a strong blader, he's won almost every battle I've seen him fight. Though it most likely will be a tough battle I think Ginga could really take him down."

"I can and I will." Ginga stood up. "Pegasus and I have been training constantly these past few days and we'll continue to and grow stronger until the day I face Ryuga comes." Ginga had a determined glint in his amber eyes.

"Well in that case let's get going. We have some seriously training to." Ginga joined Tsubasa's side and the two boys made their way out. "Are you coming Hikaru?"

"Uh...no. Aquarius still needs repairs and I'd rather wait for Madoka, I don't trust anyone else to mess with Aquarius than her!" Hikaru gave a smile.

Though Tsubasa didn't smile back. "Don't let whatever happened with Ryuga stop you from blading Hikaru."

Her face grew red as they left. "Th-that's not what's going on!"

"Is that what you think is going on with her?" Ginga questioned as the boys walked down the hall.

"No." Tsubasa responded, "I saw her battle some guy the other night, Aquarius really is damaged and her battling that guys just made it worse."

"Oh, why'd you say that then?"

Tsubasa shrugged with a small smile. "I know it annoys her."

* * *

Madoka made a small sound half where between a hum and a sigh at the sound of Kyoya's hushed voice. Her blue eyes fluttered open. Kyoya was sitting up with a half a sleep expression. "What's up?" She asked, wondering why he had woken her up.

"I was just thinking…" The boy began. "Do you...do you like Ginga? Like more than being a friend?" Kyoya practically held his breath waiting for her answer. He actually was somewhat nervous of what she might say.

"We're friends. I don't think I can see him more than that...at least now." Madoka fiddled with the blankets.

"Well I-" Kyoya stopped himself, trying to find the right words. "I was just thinking that maybe when we get back home we could go out or something...like a date maybe?" Madoka blushed. Sure he had told her how much he liked her before, but he never officially confessed and neither had she. Now that she thought of it the past few days they had kind of ignored whatever feelings they had. "It's fine if you don't want to! No big deal." Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eye as he tried to keep up the tough attitude. Madoka just laughed. She had spent so much time with him that she didn't lay any mind to him when he did that. She thought that was pretty cute.

"Kyoya I would love it if we did go out." She grinned and jumped forward to embrace him. Kyoya responded quickly. _This is great...this is great! _He excitedly thought to himself. _Everything is working out now so much more than I had thought. Now I just have to get us out of here and then everything will be perfect! _Kyoya placed a quick kiss on top Madoka's head.

**Okay originally I wanted to make this chapter longer, but the ideas I have don't really fit into the chapter. So I'll leave it off here for now. **


	14. Chapter 14

"You didn't bring Ginga along?" Hikaru asked as Tsubasa sat down next to her. Both were sitting outside of an ice cream shop, Hikaru already holding her chocolate shake.

"I left him to train alone in the park." Tsubasa told her. "Besides I thought you would be glad to just hang out with me." Tsubasa gave a playfully hurt tone.

Hikaru smiled, "I am! We haven't been able to hang out on our lately. It's just…"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at Hikaru's change of tone. "What is it?"

"It's just that shouldn't guys continue trying to find anymore info on the Dark Nebula? The sooner we find Madoka and Kyoya the better."

"Don't worry, Ginga's father is still working on that." Tsubasa assured her "other than that there's not much we can do." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just worried that's all." She got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "But you're right, until we do find them we should just take it easy."

"I wish Ginga thought the same way as you." Tsubasa followed Hikaru, holding her as she walked down the street. "I bet he's still out at the park training and battling. He spent all day yesterday at the park also."

"Don't worry about him. If he wants to wear himself out let him, it's better than listening to him sulking around."

"You're right, hopefully with all the time he's spending alone he'll think something's through." The Eagle blader smiled feeling Hikaru lean closer to him.

"Anyways...want to catch a movie?" Tsubasa noded. "Great because you're paying!"

* * *

Ginga took a deep breath as he collapsed on to the grass. Feeling exhausted from his recent training the redhead pulled his phone out to check the time. It was getting late, in fact Ginga was just noticing how dark it was getting. The boy leaned back into the grass to look up at the stars. He quickly spotted familiar constellations. He closed his eyes. _Ryuga...Ryuga I'll get you! Pegasus and I will stop you._ Ginga reached to his side to grab Pegasus, which was supposed to be lying by his side.

His Honey eyes snapped open at the empty feeling in his palm. Pegasus was gone, not by him and no where around where he had been training. Frantically the redhead got up and searched around in the grass. Panic rose inside him when he didn't find his bey. "No, no, no...where is it!?" He got up, walking around and looking for Pegasus.

"Um, excuse me?" A female's voice called from behind him. Ginga turned around spotting a raven haired girl holding onto a younger boy and in her other hand she held Pegasus. "Are you looking for this bey?"

"Yes!" Ginga exclaimed as he went closer to gram his bey. "Thanks! How did you end up with Pegasus though?" He questioned.

"I saw this kid take it while you lying there. He was running away when I caught him." She looked down at the green eyed boy she held. Ginga kneeled down to his height.

"Who are you?" He demanded, already having an idea of who he might be with. "Why did you to take Pegasus?"

"My name is Yu Tendo and I work for the Dark Nebula Organization. I was ordered to get Pegasus for Doji."

Ginga growled "what does he want with Pegasus, with Kyoya and Madoka!?"

"I don't know! I was just told to get Pegasus." the younger boy inched away from the questioning boy. "I'm sorry just stop being so mean!"

"Huh?" Ginga stood back up. "Err I didn't mean to sound like that." Ginga sighed looking back at the girl. "Thanks for catching him before he got away."

The olive eyed girl smiled. "No problem, I'm Lilly by the way."

"Ginga" he replied before looking at Yu again. "Now what do you do with him?"

"I have an idea" Lilly spoke with a smirk.

Soon after the encounter Yu found himself sitting at a table in Lilly's house. Ginga stood by her side with a questioning glance to the girl. Yu sat with his arms crossed. "You'll never get me to tell you anything! Doji's secrets are my secrets!" Yu exclaimed loudly.

"We'll see about that."

"What are going to do?" Ginga watched as she retreated into the kitchen, returning with a fairly large bowl.

"Want some ice cream?" She offered, holding it out to the younger. Yu's eyes light up.

"Of course I do!" He jumped up, reaching for it.

"Then you have to tell Ginga everything he wants to know."

"But…"

"Well, if you don't want to…Ginga and I can always eat it." Lilly said as she took to spoon to take a bite.

"Wait! I'll tell you!"

Ginga watched as the pale girl gave Yu the treat. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "That was weird...how did you know Yu would agree to that?"

Lilly shrugged, " I didn't, but what kind of kid doesn't like ice cream?"

"I guess you're right there" Ginga smiled before going on. "Thanks again by the way."

"It cool. It seemed like you needed the help."

"You have no idea. After everything that's been going on- actually nevermind I don't want to bother you with it." His new friend shrugged, not really caring if he wanted to tell or not. "Anyways I'll take Yu and go now. You probably have you own things to do and I definitely have things to do!" Ginga smiled and grab Yu's arm, gently pulling him along. "See you around though."

"See you." She waved with a small smile before closing the door after them.

* * *

Hikaru and Tsubasa Walked out of the theatre hand in hand. Hikaru was still laughing at the comedy they had just seen. Tsubasa smiled, watching the blue haired girl try to calm herself. "Enjoy the movie?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah it was quite enjoyable!" She took a breath, calming down.

"Good." Tsubasa leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's was fun compared to all that boring research I've been doing."

"I'd hope so!" Hikaru grinned. "It was a nice change compared to everything that's been happening." Both smiled at each other, leaning in for a kiss when they were interrupted.

"Guys!" A familiar voice called. The couple stepped away from each other and looked to their friend who was running towards them, the kid at his side struggling to keep up. "Guys, you won't believe it!" Ginga stopped in front of them.

"How did you find us?" Hikaru asked, not meaning to sound rude or anything. Just actually wanting to know.

Her question went ignored. "What is it?" Tsubasa asked, looking over to the younger boy.

"This is Yu and he's going to tell us where Madoka is!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Really?" Hikaru got closer to Yu. "You really know where my friend is?" She asked hopefully.

"I do and I made a deal with Lilly so I will tell you what you want." He crossed his arms. "If you want I'll take you to the organization."

"Why would you take us there so willingly?" Tsubasa asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"It's not like I care what happens to him! Doji has been such a big meanie lately." Yu pouted. "He's been so mean to me lately!"

"Aww, who could be mean to You? You're so cute!" Hikaru smiled as she took his hand from Ginga's grip. "You can walk with me" She smiled down at him.

"I like you!" Yu grinned. "Now them" he pointed forward, "this way!" The three followed after Yu.

* * *

Kyoya watched from where he sat on the bed as Madoka walked around the room. She was speaking, but Kyoya wasn't listening. All she was really talking about what how worried she was about the battle. In just a few minutes Kyoya would be leaving to battle Ryuga up on at the stadium on the rooftop. He didn't bother to question why they were battling at night or on the roof. Besides he most likely wouldn't of gotten a straight answer. "Madoka" He spoke lowly. His words went unnoticed as the brunette stopped in front of him.

"What if you lose? Then what?"

"Madoka chill out" Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "I'm not going to lose." He assured her.

"But-"

"No buts about it, have you seen me battle? Have some more faith in me because I'm going to beat him and then we'll go home and live happily ever after and all that junk." Kyoya smirked confidently. "I haven't spent days training for nothing."

"I know and I do have faith in you it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just nothing" Kyoya grabbed her hand, "don't worry so much."

"I'll try not to, but be careful. You don't know anything about Ryuga or L-Drago. Don't just get all cocky and jump right in, try to actually observe L-Drago and fight carefully." She warned.

Kyoya gave a slight eye roll but agreed. "If it will make you feel better I will." Madoka smiled.

"Don't sound so reluctant!" She laughed. Kyoya chuckled and leaned closer, placing his forehead against her. Her cheeks turned red as her moved to hug her, kissed her cheek and pulling away to stand shortly after.

"I have to go, wish me luck!" He gave her one more grin before walking out to met with Doji and begin his battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Leone and L-Drago clashed together as both beys were launched. Both held their ground as the landed. Sparks flew as they continued the collision. At first both appeared to be matched in power as both beys pushed each other around. Leone held its ground as L-Drago continued its line of attacks. Soon both beys broke apart from each other and distanced themselves from each other.

Kyoya watched Ryuga and L-Drago carefully, remembering what Madoka said about being careful. "Leone" Kyoya's eyes followed as he bey moved towards the center of the stadium to take up a defensive stance.

"Just going to sit there and do nothing?" Ryuga remarked rudely. "That's fine, just watch as I take you down." the dark bey raced forward, hitting it's opponent with a line of attacks. Leone held its ground.

"You're going to have to do a lot more to get Leone." The green haired boy watched with a somewhat smug smile, happy with the way Leone was holding up against Ryuga.

"Fine then, watch this!" Ryuga rough voice spoke and L-Drago slammed back into Leone.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted as he watched his bey be sent back a few feet, landing steadily on the ground. Ryuga signaled for L-Drago to attack Leone again. Kyoya called for Leone move forward to meet with L-Drago. Leone pushed L-Drago back slowly before moving to zoom around and turn to attack from behind. Ryuga growled as he watched Leone attacking. Next Leone moved away from its opponent, only to shoot forward again to attack. L-Drago swiftly dodged and approached Leone to attack with a burst of power. Leone was hit causing the bey to slide back with L-Drago pushing against it.

Kyoya clenched his fist for a moment, but calmed down soon after. "Go Leone!" He called as he signaled for Leone to race forward at L-Drago, hitting the dark bey with an uppercut move. The dragon was sent upward into the air for a moment before landing back on to the ground; ready to defend against Leone almost instantly. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone began to focus the air pressure under its ball tip, using its rotation to form it into a twister to attack L-Drago.

Ryuga's golden eyes widened in shock as his bey was effected by Kyoya's special move. The dark bey seemed to begin to loose spin speed as it was pulled towards Leones twister. "L-Drago!" He exclaimed in shock and anger towards his opponent. Leones attack soon died down and L-Drago was met with a powerful blow. Kyoya smirked in victory as Ryuga's bey was shoved towards the edge of the stadium, almost sent flying as Leone held it there.

"NO! L-Drago!" Ryuga shouted in disbelief that he might actually lose to the Leone blader.

"It's over Ryuga!" Kyoya called for Leone to break away from L-Drago and deliver another strong attack. "Finish him Leone!"

"No! It's not over, I won't lose to you!" Ryuga scream was heard after that statement as a dark aura surrounded both his body and L-Drago.

"It's not over, in fact, I'm just beginning." A menacing voice hissed as the darkness disappeared and Ryuga's new more devilish form was made visible. A darker dragon appeared around him, releasing a loud roar.

* * *

The group of friends worked to catch their breath. Ginga amd Tsubasa stopped their running, causing Yu and Hikaru to stop. "Do you hear that?" Tsubasa looked to Ginga, who noded.

"It sounds like screaming…"Hikaru looked up at the Dark Nebula building in attempt to make anything out through the dark sky and clouds.

"That, but it also sounds like someone battling over there" Ginga directed their attention forward so they could make out a few figures in the distance. A flash of light appeared and a boys call for his special move was heard. The four rushed forward ready to take on the enemy.

As they arrived they watched as a familiar face recalled his bey and turned to face them. "Nile?" Ginga asked, a bit surprised to see him. Nile noded, acknowledging them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Kyoya and Madoka. Did you really think you were the only ones looking for them?" Nile cocked an eyebrow. "Kyoya is my best friend and I enjoy Madoka's company."

"But how did you- nevermind we don't have time." Ginga began to run towards the building's entrance with the others, Nile followed.

"Be ready for a fight." Nile warned, "Doji has guys everywhere waiting for us." Gina noded and pulled Pegasus out at the sight of bladers waiting ahead of them. The group launcher they beyblades, beginning the fairly easy battle. Ginga and Tsubasa took out most of the generic beys easily, leaving Hikaru, Yu and Nile to take care of the rest.

They made it into the building pretty easy since there wasn't much security waiting for them at the entrance. Which Tsubasa found very odd. "Ginga, don't you think it was a little too easy to get in here?"

"I guess, but let's just keep going. Something's going on up at the top, whatevers going on up there is giving me a bad feeling." Tsubasa noded and continued through the building.

They hadn't gotten very far when they came to a pair standing in their path. The boys were obviously twins and stood waiting for their challenger. Yu stopped and spoke up, "you guys go on a head. I'll take care of Dan and Reiki!" The younger confidently took his launch stance.

"Are you sure Yu? I'm not sure splitting up is the best idea, especially since we don't know what's going on…" Hikaru stayed back to talk to the Libra blader.

"It's okay! I'll catch up, I'll defeat this guy with no problem."

"Okay, just be carefull." Hikari tossed Yu one more look over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with the others. She Continued further down the halls and stairways. She was almost to the top when she caught sight of Ginga and Nile. "Wait up!" She called catching up to him.

"Took you long enough" Ginga teased playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "now's not the time." Hikaru spotted Tsubasa preparing to battle another boy.

"Okay let's do this Ryutaro!" The Eagle blader shouted, raising his launcher as Tobio did.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The boy smirked.

"Come on, Tsubasa will be fine." Hikaru felt Ginga nudge her ahead.

* * *

"Sir, it seems we have intruders in the building." Doji listened as a woman's voice spoke. One of his workers stood in front of him. "Most of them have engaged in battle with our members, but Ginga and two others are making their way to Kyoya and Ryuga."

Doji smirked as he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the screens in front of him. They showed him how the battle between Kyoya and Ryuga was going. "Everything is going as planned." He watched with content as Ryuga turned the battle around quickly.

"One more thing sir."

"What is it?"

"The girl, she's left her room." Doji let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Where is she?"

"...we're not sure sir, but we've given Reiji the task to find her."

"Good." The man stood up, "if anything else comes up I'll be heading to the battle. I want to see what's about to happen. I have a feeling this will be big."

* * *

Kyoya watched in horror as L-Drago pushed Leone around. The lion bey was tossed into the air, landing and being smashed into again. Kyoya called for Leone to try and get away, but L-Drago seemed to always know where Leone was heading and was there to attack. Kyoya couldn't tell, but he was sure Leone was taking a lot of damage. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold out much longer. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to think of something, anything, to help him turn the tables back in his favor.

"Kyoya!" A voice called out to him. "Kyoya you can do it!" Kyoya's eyes snapped open and he turned to look the doors behind Ryuga.

"Madoka?" He asked, "what are you doing up here!?" The said girl stood with her back pressed against the door, trying to keep whoever was on the other side in.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry, but I could just sit there and wait!" She said. "Don't let Ryuga push you around like that! Cone one I know you can still fight!"

"Madoka…"

The changed Ryuga turned to face her and growled. "Get out of here!" He roared, L-Drago's spirit appearing before her and rushing at her, though the dragon only dissolved as it passed through and around her it was enough the throw her off.

"Leave her alone!" Kyoya growled, signaling for Leone to take its chance to attack. Leone raced forward as beat it could to slam into L-Drago, causing to Dark Bey be pushed back a bit. Ryuga's attention turned back to the battle, ignoring Madoka for now.

Madoka had momentarily forgotten about holding the door closed when L-Drago appeared. This allowed for the doors to be swung open and the mechanic to fall forward and onto her knees. Reiji now stood over her with a angry look.

"Didn't we tell you to stay in your room?" He hissed and lent down to grab hold of her upper arm.

"Let go!" She shouted while grabbing hold of his wrist and trying to pull his grip away.

"Madoka?" Once again Kyoya's focus was drawn to the girl. "Hey!"

"Kyoya pay attention to L-Drago!" The girl demanded. "I've got this. Just finish him, I know you can!" Kyoya balled his fists and called leone over to him. The Beyblade spun somewhat wobbly awaiting its owners command. Kyoya looked at his bey with determination.

"Come one Leone I know you can do this!" Leone responding almost immediately. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone once again began to form its twister, but it appeared not to be as powerful as like usual; probably due to the damage it's taken already.

"Ha! You're too weak to take me on now!" Ryuga laughed and sent L-Drago towards Leone. "Dark move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction!" L-Drago appeared as the two special moves collided, sending smoke and debris everywhere.

"Kyoya!" Madoka called, unable to see either of the boys.a chuckle was heard beside her. Doji had arrived.

"I think we both know whos won." The man smirked looking down at her.

"Kyoya…"

The smoke slowly cleared and Ryuga's body was visible first. He stood still in the evil form he had taken on, a dark purple aura around him. Next you could see the two beys. L-Drago continued to spin proudly, damaged, but still going. Leone had been knocked out of the stadium and was now lying abandoned far from Kyoya. The green bey was was severely damaged, tiny pieces of the fusion wheel slowly chipping off. Soon Madoka caught sight of Kyoya…

A mix between shock and horror crossed her features at the sight. Kyoya stood, eyes wide like he was in pain and a dark purple beam through his body. Madoka began trying to pull free from Reiji, wanting to run up to the boy, wrap her arms around him and just stay like that. She was so afraid of what was happening, she has no idea what is going on. "What's going on? What is that?" she broke away from Reiji finally, but was only able to run up to Ryuga before being grabbed again by him.

Ryuga looked down at her with an angry glint in his eyes. "Stay away from me" He growled lowly. His grip felt like iron against her wrist.

"I…" Madoka tried to avoid his hateful gaze. "I…" Suddenly she felt a small boost of confidence and raised her hand to slap the monstrous was released and pushed back slightly by him. He raised his hand to hold his stinging cheek.

"You!" He glared, but wasn't able to do much more before the doors closest to Kyoya opened. "Madoka!" Hikaru's voice was heard as she ran towards the two. "Get away from him!"

"Ryuga!" Ginga and Nile approached Kyoya, who had fallen to his knees then to the ground moments before. Nile kneeled down to his friend while Ginga stood facing Ryuga. Ginga's eyes scanned over Ryuga's odd appearance, to Reiji and Doji, then to Madoka Madoka's frightened form. Lastly he looked down at Kyoya's injured body. "You monster…" He looked back to Ryuga's face.

He laughed evilly. "Now you notice? Ha!"

"It's not funny! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Ginga pulled Pegasus out, launching so that the blue bey landing opposite of L-Drago.

The boy howled with crazy laughter, "go ahead and try to defeat me! You'll end up just like your friends!" The wind picked up as the two stood facing off. Small droplets of rain fell from the black sky. They both waited to see who would make the first move.

Nile had pulled Kyoya aside by now, trying his best to get him propped against the wall in a somewhat comfortable position. "It'll be okay buddy." He spoke quietly. Hikaru was now facing Reiji, both their beys spinning and clashing with each other in battle."stay away from me and Madoka" she spoke in a threatening tone.

Reiji smirked, "we'll see." Madoka was now backing away and trying to avoid Doji, who was now keen on capturing her and taking her away once again.

"Pegasus!" Ginga cried as his bey zoomed around the stadium, attacking L-Drago fiercely with its power. L-Drago was actually being pushed around fairly easy, likely due to its damage from Leone. Ryuga was beginning to look more and more ticked off as it became clear Ginga would be the winner.

"L-Drago!" The dark bey was covered in a dark aura once again and threw itself recklessly at Pegasus with all the power it could muster up. Pegasus was pushed around and soon sent up in the air with an uppercut move. "Dark move! Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga called his special move quickly as Pegasus fell. He laughed, sure of his victory as L-Drago met with Pegasus. A loud explosion was heard, enough to stop Doji for a moment so he could catch a glimpse of the battle. The man grew pale, realization dawning over his features as the smoke cleared to show L-Drago almost spinning to a stop and Pegasus still spinning.

"Wha-what!?" The boy stepped back in shock. "Pegasus is still spinning...how can this be? I'm the strongest! Me! Only me!" The reckless boy cried with a death glare towards Ginga.

"Face it Ryuga, you have lost. You've gotten what was coming to you." Ginga spoke, ready to recall Pegasus without another strike against L-Drago.

"No! I'll show you! Dark move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction!" Ginga was shocked to see the wobbling Dragon bey activate the move.

"Ryuga, stop! Can't you see L-Drago's done for? You can't possibly do that to him!" Ginga watched as Pegasis was thrown back into the sky. The winds caused both beys to shake. The rain had picked up. Ginga clenched his fists, "Starblast Attack!" Pegasus slowly steadied itself as it soared in the air. Pegasus's spirit appeared as L-Drago's did, both collided with each other with a bang and smoke filled the air.

By now Doji had abandoned is efforts to catch Madoka and left the rooftop. He raced down the stairwells, wanting to get away from the scene. Reiji followed after his boss, leaving Hikaru mid battle and chasing after him. "Get back here you cowards! Not even going yo face what you've done!" Hikaru frowned. Nile left Kyoya's side and approached Madoka, who was standing shakily to the side.

"Madoka, he's asking for you." He spoke calmly. "He can talk too much, but he wants you by his side." Madoka noded slowly, letting the events that just went down process in her head.

"Okay…" she spoke quietly, quickly moving to the green haired boys side. "Kyoya" She said quietly to not wanting to wake him, not that the battle wasn't going to wake him. She sat close to him with a worried expression. She brushed his bangs out off his face and laid her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile the smoke cleared to reveal Pegasus spinning shakily in the center of the stadium. L-Drago had stopped spinning as soon as Pegasus and it made contact. The dark bey lay damaged on the ground.

"No...I lost…" Ryuga grabbed his head in pain as the dark aura came back, slowly he began to revert back to his usual human look. The boy groaned and clenched his teeth, falling to his knees. The L-Drago blader seemed to slowly fall unconscious, eventually falling back onto the ground.

"We did it…" Ginga watched with wide eyes. He looked around to see Tsubasa and Yu joining in the doorway. He noticed Madoka huddled next to an unconscious Kyoya. Hikaru and Nile joined him by his side.

"Are you okay?" Nole asked, "you look worn out." Hikaru noded in agreement.

"I'm fine, just…" Ginga looked down, "let's just go home."

**All done! It took me awhile to write this chapter, but I'm really glad it came out this way and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! For now I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one! Finally wrapping this story up after working on it for so long. Anyways for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and one more thing! If anyones interested in the stories I have planned, I've added summaries and some details about them in my bio. Check them out if you interested to see the next stories I have planned. **


	16. Chapter 16

Throughout the following days things soon went back to normal. Doji was later caught and taken into the WBBA. Reiji disappeared before being caught and Ryuga was on a slow recovery from the dark power. Kyoya turned out to be okay also, staying the hospital with only small injuries. After a few days Madoka went back to work at the shop.

Then of course there was Ginga to deal with. It had been a few days after when he came to Madoka with his feelings...unfortunately for him he was kindly rejected. That didn't stop him from trying though, constantly bringing it back up. The two actually got into several arguments over it, usually ending with them yelling. Recently though the pair had stopped speaking or interacting at all. Ginga kept himself busy by training of battling and Madoka stuck to her work and daily visits to Kyoya.

"I can't believe you too!" Hikaru exclaimed, crossing her arms as she walked beside her friend. Madoka sighed as she finished telling the other of their recent argument.

"It's not my fault!" Madoka frowned. "He just won't stop bringing it up, I don't understand why he can't accept it "

"Well, in case you haven't noticed he doesn't particularly like Kyoya."

"I know that…" She sighed.

Hikaru placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder. "You're not really going to stop speaking to Ginga because of this are you? I know you enough to know that you would hate to lose Ginga's friendship because of this." Madoka noded, keeping her eyes aimed towards the ground. "What does Kyoya have to say about this?"

"What do you think? He's practically waiting for me to leave Ginga in the dust."

Hikaru smiled a bit. "Of course. You know...I never really imagined you'd fall for someone like Kyoya."

A faint blush appeared across Madoka's cheeks. "Well, you know...it just kind of happened."

Hikaru grinned, tossing an arm around Madoka's shoulders and pulling her closer. "Hey, I get it!" She laughed. "It's hard to get along with Kyoya, but as long as you happy I'm cool with it."

"Thanks, I just wish Ginga would see it that way…" The girls walked a few more minutes in silence. The sky above was slowly turning to an orangy color as the sun prepared to set. There was a slight chill in the air since it was the beginning of the fall months.

"Here we are" Madoka broke the silence as they reached a stop. "I can't wait until I get Kyoya home."

"Thats right, he's being released today." Hikaru smiled, "tell him I say get better soon, then maybe we can have a battle." Hikaru grinned.

"I'll let him know" Madoka laughed.

"I'll be down the street at the WBBA if you need help with him."

"Thanks." Madoka smiled and took a moment to look over her friends clothing choice of the day. "I was surprised when you accepted the Directors offer."

"I could use a break from all this for a bit, besides being his assistant can't be that bad. The pay is great by the way!" Hikaru mentioned before turning to leave.

"It's kind of late though?"

"He needs some help with getting things in order with Ryuga before he's released." Hikaru began to walk off. "I don't mind helping. See you tomorrow night! I'm coming over to get you all cute for the party!"

Madoka waved with a small sigh. "Right the party." Madoka continued towards the hospital with lots of things going over in her mind.

It wasn't long until Madoka finished what was left of Kyoya's release papers. Now she just had to go get him. Most of the doors were closed as Madoka walked down Kyoya's hall. Few were open, but she didn't bother to look into any, except for one. Ryuga happened to be sleeping soundly in the small room. Madoka stopped and walked to the doorway. Ryuga was going to be released tomorrow and staying in the WBBA for the time being. The boy was just about done recovering from the toll L-Drago's dark power had taken on him. He spent the past few days in and out of consciousness.

Madoka wasn't sure if she felt bad for him or not. Yes everything had been part of Doji's plans, but he went along willingly...though he probably didn't expect what L-Drago would do to him. Madoka inched closer to his bed, not expecting one of his golden eyes to peek open.

"What are you doing?" Came his sleepy question.

"I was just...I" Madoka rubbed the back of her neck, not sure what she wanted to say to him.

"Spit it out!" He growled.

"I hope you get well soon!" She blurted out the first thing that came to mind before turning to bolt out. She swore she heard the boy grumble something like an apology on her way out. _Poor Ryuga...no family that came…_ she thought sadly before coming to Kyoya's room.

The Leone blader was already up and changed, an eager look in his eyes as she steeped in. "Took you long enough! Let's get out of here already." Madoka couldn't help but smile at him. She reached into her bag as Kyoya finished collecting his things.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked as she held the card out to him. "An invitation?"

"Yup, I was supposed to give it to you earlier, but I may have lost it temporarily. Its for the party tomorrow night."

"Party?" Kyoya asked as grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, Ginga's dad is throwing it to announce some big event coming up. Lots of bladers were invited!" Madoka spoke excitedly. Kyoya shoved the card into his pocket without my care.

"I'll go, but I'm not dressing up." He spoke casually. "Only because you seem excited."

Madoka smiled. "Thanks."

Kyoya yawned. "Let's hurry up to your place, I'm exhausted, those beds are so uncomfortable and the food was terrible."

"You were sleeping in a warehouse for awhile there and the hospital was uncomfortable?" Kyoya shrugged before tossing an arm around the girl besides him, pulling her closer as they walked.

* * *

"Sir, if I may ask, what exactly is going to be done with Ryuga?" Hikaru asked as she prepared her things to go home. It was getting late and she was ready to crawl into bed and pass out. It was surprisingly a lot of work helping with the final preparations for tomorrow night. Not only that but things had to be in order for Ryuga. "We've done all this work and I don't even know what's going to happen to him."

"He'll be under our watch here for the time being" Ryo stopped shuffling through the papers on his desk. "Eventuality we'll have to let him go on his, but for the time being he'll stay here."

"Is that really a good idea?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

"We can assure that nothing will happen Hikaru. Ryuga can't do much without L-Drago."

"Thats right…when you arrived L-Drago was gone. You never found it?"

"Unfortunately no" the man sighed, "but once we do the bey will be returned to the village."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She responding quickly. "Others could go after it…"

"Trust me Hikaru we have everything taken care of."

Hikaru relaxed a bit before grabbing her bag from beside the desk. "Okay, I'll try not to worry about it too much then." Hikaru stepped out of the room, "I'll see you tomorrow at the announcement party, I'm sure Ginga and the other bladers will be excited to hear what coming up for them next!" She smiled once more before closing the door and heading down the hall.

After being joined by another girl in the elevator she waited quietly until they made it ground level. The feeling of her phones buzz caused her to dig into her bag to check the new text from Madoka, also finding one from Tsubasa. She frowned while reading through her boyfriend's, but still responding with a quick response before turning to Madoka's little update about tomorrow night. "I'm sorry about tomorrow night." Hikaru jumped slightly when the black haired girl opposite to her spoke up.

"Excuse me?" She looked up to met her green eyes.

"it's my fault her won't be able to make it on time." Hikaru gave a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Why?" She demanded.

"It's nothing like that!" She laughed. "The names Lilly. I've been working with the WBBA for a while now and tomorrow night I'm supposed to be investigating some odd activity going on in the next city over." Lilly brushed her bangs away. "I just asked if there was someone who could go with me and the director chose him."

"Oh" A faint trace of red appeared in her cheeks. "That's why...er, thanks for the apology at least." Hikaru awkwardly thanked her.

"It's no problem. Me and him should make it back near the end though, so I guess I'll see you then!" Lilly smiled and turned to the elevator doors as a ding was heard. She disappeared in the crowd of people soon after walking out.

"What a strange girl…" Hikaru mumbled to herself before also leaving.

* * *

**The next day-**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hikaru pushed the shop's doors open quickly, she spotted both Kyoya and Madoka in the front of the shop. Kyoya stood as Madoka helped with his tie. Smiling she walked up to the pair.

"You made it, I had to get ready all alone." Madoka finished with Kyoya and turned to her friend.

"Sorry, there were some last minute problems I had to help the Director with. And I had to get ready at my place so I could make it here in time. Besides you had Kyoya to keep you company."

"I know, but it's always nice to have you around to help out my make-up, you know I'm not very good at it." Madoka rubbed the back of her neck, almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Hey!" Kyoya spoke up. "I helped you get ready." He crossed his arms.

"You did?" Hikaru asked, not really believing him.

"I held her hair in place while she did it and I handed her the makeup she needed."

"That makes more since" Hikaru laughed. "You look great by the way." Madoka smiled as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. The white dress was simple with the top fitting nicely and the skirt flaring out slightly as it reached her knees. Black flats matched the headband she wore. And of course she wore light makeup and a necklace to finish it all off.

"Thanks!" She grinned at the compliment.

"And Kyoya you clean up pretty nicely too." Kyoya rolled his eyes as she took note to the dress shirt and black jeans her had reluctantly put on, also the tie he spent fifteen minutes messing with. "What do you think about mine?" Hikaru asked, giving a quick pose for Madoka.

"As great as always" Madoka smiled looking over the dark blue halter styled dress, the makeup she had applied and her bare feet? "Uh...your shoes?"

"Right here!" Hikaru held the strappy black heels up for her to see.

"Why are running around with no shoes?" Kyoya asked, giving her an odd look.

"I ran here and it hard to run in these, now…" Hikaru placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder to balance herself as she slipped the shoes back on. "Let's get going!" She spoke excitedly.

**A few hours later-**

The party was pretty fun. The three friends arrived not long after it had started. Hikaru decided to talk with some people and have some fun while she waited for Tsubasa. Kyoya swapped between sitting alone and sticking by Madoka's side as she talked with people.

Ginga was lingering more by his father than speaking to anyone. Ryo was sitting at one of the tables talking with some of the older people and preparing to make his announcement. Ryuga was also around either in the corner or standing with Ryo.

Madoka had been talking with a few other girls when she noticed Ginga's standing off to the side, not far from his father. She gave a small frown before beginning to walk over to him. She felt Kyoya watching her and sighed. _I don't want things to be like this! _The feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder stopped her quickly. Thinking it may be Kyoya she turned, ready to tell him to let her do this. Instead she met with a somewhat familiar face.

"You're the guy from the beach…" She looked at him in disbelief. She hadn't expected to ever see him again.

"Hey there, nice meeting you again." The boy grinned. "So what do you say want to dance?"

"I don't even know you."

"Then let's start, the makes Toma, and you?"

"I don't have time for this" Madoka turned away from him, ready to walk off once again. She was quickly met with the feeling of Toma's fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"Oh, come on-" Quickly Madoka reached to slap the boy, making him let go and glare back at her.

"Fine then, not like you're anything special." Madoka rolled her eyes and continued to walk to Ginga. Toma was left to turn around, planning and hitting the blonde near the doors, but was met with a cold pair of blue eyes.

Kyoya glared down at him, "I'm going to hurt you." Kyoya spoke harshly, fully prepared to punch the boy.

Toma sighed, "just make it quick."

Meanwhile Madoka stepped up to Ginga. The redhead looked at her for a moment. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Kyoya? A slow songs about to come on anyways." He spoke carelessly.

"Ginga why are acting like this? This isn't like you." She questioned.

"You know why."

"You can't stay mad at me because of this! I'm not going to let you. We're friends and I don't want our friendship to end because of this stupid argument." Madoka crossed her arms and gave him a bold look.

"I can and I will stay mad." He spoke simply and looked away.

Getting slightly angrier she told her to look at her, which he did. "You know if you care about as much as you say you do then you would happy that I'm happy!" Ginga's honey eyes widened at the statement. "Now excuse me" the sight of Ryo taking the stage and the music stopping signaled for her to get back to with an angry and upset expression she quickly went to look for Kyoya.

Blocking out whatever his father was saying he opened his mouth to speak. "Madoka wait!" Ginga called out but didn't move from his spot. It was a few moments before he perked back up, hearing his father mention something about a new tournament.

"But not just any tournament, were talking about a championship. Specifically a world championship." The man spoke, looking out to the many bladers. Murmurs of interest and questions arose from them. "Starting around this time next year we will hold the first ever World Championships! Bladers from all around the world will get a chance to represent their country and battle others from all across the world!" Ryo grinned enthusiastically. "More details will be released soon so keep an eye out!"

Ginga sighed, that did sound amazing, but couldn't bring himself to get that pumped for it. "I couldn't help but overhear." Ginga jumped slightly and turned to see Lilly standing with a sympathetic smile. "I know it must be hard."

"Yeah...I guess it is." He sighed. Lilly frowned, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

"Here let's dance!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I don't really feel like it." He admitted.

"Come on it'll make you feel better!" She smiled.

Meanwhile Kyoya had been standing towards the back when he was joined by Madoka again. "You look upset." He observed.

"Ginga just being so-" Madoka looked away, feeling tears building. Quickly she felt Kyoya grab her hand.

"Don't cry about it!" He snapped. "I don't want to see you do that. I'll admit I don't care much for Ginga, but I know you do. He's you friend and if it makes you feel better...I'll talk to him later and...work things out."

"...You would do that?"

"If you want me to." Kyoya gave a small smile and pulled her to the dance floor. "But for now lets just dance, like you wanted."

"I thought you didn't like to slow dance?"

"I know you do." Madoka grinned and got on her toes to reach and wrap her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her waist as the two began to move slowly to the music.

They spent a few moments in silence before madoka spoke up, lifter her head from his chest."I'm glad things turned out the way they did…"

"Me too." He agreed. He looked down at her for a minute.

"I'm glad I met you." He spoke. "You're just-" Kyoya closed his mouth, not sure how to say what he wanted.

She laughed slightly, "I get it Kyoya!" Leaning closer she hugged the Leone blader. "I know how you feel already." She mumbled. Kyoya lowered his head to hide his blush.

"I sure hope so, I'm no good at this express your feelings stuff." He chuckled, his chin pressed against the top of her head. They both had stopped their dance to just enjoy each other's embrace, both wearing big grins on their face. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Back to your place. I'd rather spend spend time with you than be around all these people." They separated. Madoka followed as he led her out of the building. "You can pick the movie were going to watch." He tossed an arm around her and pulled her close as they walked and talked with smiles.

**Hope you guys liked the ending! I'm glad to of finally finished this story. There's just one more thing I have left for this story though. A while back I started to write a chapter all about Kyoya and some more background on him any why he asked madoka for a battle and all that kind of stuff. But for whatever reason I never finished it. If I do decide to finish it I'll post it and if I don't then I'll go on with my next stories. Keep an eye out also, because I plan to have the first chapter to my next fic out very soon.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who faved, followed and commented on this story. I'm glad you enjoyed and appreciate the time you took to read this story! **


End file.
